


Baby on board

by nishiki



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dad Diego, Aunt Allison Hargreeves, Aunt Vanya Hargreeves, BAMF Klaus Hargreeves, Bisexual Diego Hargreeves, Children, Dad!Diego, Developing Relationship, Diego Hargreeves has a kid, Diego Hargreeves is a dad, Diego Hargreeves-centric, Dysfunctional Family, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Good Brother Diego Hargreeves, M/M, Past Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Past Eudora Patch/Diego Hargreeves, Past Relationship(s), Protective Diego Hargreeves, Protective Klaus Hargreeves, Sibling Bonding, Supportive Klaus Hargreeves, Team as Family, Uncle Ben Hargreeves, Uncle Five Hargreeves, Uncle Klaus Hargreeves, Uncle Luther Hargreeves, deailing with guilt, dealing with a small child, dealing with self-loathing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-07-27 03:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 44,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20038924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishiki/pseuds/nishiki
Summary: Six months have passed since the apocalypse was averted. Six months of team building and working out the kinks in their family. Six months of working through childhood trauma and emotional baggage. The Umbrella Academy is up and running again. Everything seems to be just fine - Until Diego gets a call that throws his whole life for a loop. With a faltering heart, Diego has to confront the truth that his dead ex-girlfriend had been hiding from him for four years.





	1. Prolog

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just the prolog, a little snack, so to say. The real first chapter will come out soon ^.-

If there was one thing that Diego Hargreeves knew for certain it was that his life had never been a conventional one. It had begun completely by chance without anyone, not even his own birth-mother - whoever that was - anticipating it. As he sat inside this office now, Diego thought for the first time in his life that he understood what his mother had gone through on that fateful stormy day 30 years ago.

In no way had he ever anticipated this. In no way had he ever thought that something like this might happen to him in particular. Shit like this seemed to happen to other guys - mostly the type that would frequently end up on shitty television programs and talk shows with a real bouncer as a security guy. Guys with names like Kevin or Mike. Not him, though. Yet, here he was staring the inevitable truth and the consequences of his life choices in the literal face. 

It was a normal face. A little face. A very round and innocent face. Huge brown eyes were staring back at him with a sense of wonder and curiosity that Diego had never seen before in his life reflected back on him. 


	2. Chapter 2

Without Reginald tormenting them it was supposed to be easier. They were supposed to be working as a proper team now that they were free from their father’s interference. The taxidermy aardvark in the living room was staring down on them in silent judgment much like the man who had once shot it. Outside of the large windows, the autumn sun stood high in the sky and cast a warm glow through the ceiling window. Dust particles were dancing calmly in the light. Grace had dusted all the trophies and lamps around the two-story gothic room just this morning and yet there was a thin layer of dust lingering on every surface already. Sometimes it seemed as if all this old stuff was drawing the dust in like a magnet - like Klaus was attracting all kinds of germs. Soon the dust would have formed a thick patina on the antique furniture again and their poor mother would continue to dust and dust and dust. 

Inside the living room, it was just Luther and Diego for once and their argument as old as they were. Sometimes, to outside forces, it might look as if the sole purpose of their existence in the same universe was to have them fight, to have them balance each other out by being polar opposites. The flaw in God’s plan, however, was that Number One and Two were not polar opposites. Largely, they had always desired the same exact thing and, largely, neither one of them had gotten it. 

»I’m just saying, Luther, that I don't think it's a good idea.« The tension inside the large room was so thick that it became hard to breathe. Luther’s nostrils were flaring like those of an angry bull as he took a stance across from Diego, finally giving up his relentless pacing on the old arabian carpet before he could wear this piece of history out completely 

»Why?« Luther shot back. »Because it's _ my _plan?«

»No« Diego’s patience was already running thin - not that he was a man of much patience, to begin with. »Because I think that Vanya has not a good enough grasp on her powers yet. It could be too dangerous. Not just for us but for herself as well. A good leader would think about stuff like that before mindlessly running into the danger head first.« 

»A good leader?« His brother echoed. Of course, brothers they were only by name. There was nothing tying them together other than their last name. No blood, no genes. Nothing. Perhaps not even love. Sometimes it was hard to tell. »This again? Yeah, I know you would make a much better leader, right? The guy who rather jumps through a window than checking the door first!« 

»That was _ one _time!« 

»As amusing and interesting I find this conversation, there’s someone on the phone for you Diego.« It was Klaus who saved his ass from talking to Luther any further. It was Klaus who, of all the seven children whether dead or alive, was brave enough on a daily basis to throw himself between two raging bulls. Diego’s good instincts seemed to have betrayed him, as he had not even heard his brother approach from the hall. There he stood now, clad only in a silly pink silk robe which he had clearly stolen from Allison’s closet and a pair of black boxer shorts that seemed Diego’s own size the way they were slightly slipping from Klaus’ narrow hips. Well, at least he was wearing anything at all, he guessed. 

»Phone call?« Diego repeated and made his confusion evident by raising both eyebrows all at once. »For me?«

»No, for the other devastatingly handsome Diego Hargreeves that lives in this nightmare of a house.« Klaus huffed with a soft roll of his eyes, taking his sweet ass time to throw a pose in the door frame like a silent film era actress. Luther groaned behind him. The big guy had never done well with Klaus’ shenanigans or his outrageous flirting techniques. 

»That's not over yet, Diego.«

»Yeah, yeah … It never is.« As Diego walked past Klaus his brother had the audacity to meow at him. Not that it would be the weirdest thing Klaus had ever done. It certainly threw him for a loop, though and that was probably exactly what Klaus intended to do. Ever since they had all moved back into the academy - after the whole Vanya almost blowing up the moon thing - Klaus was back to his old antics. Flirting with everything that moved and/or had a pulse no matter what was between their legs, hogging the TV, flouncing about inside the manor, annoying his siblings and getting on Diego’s nerves. In an endearing way, as Klaus always liked to clarify. 

Despite their struggles as a team here and there, Diego was actually quite glad that they were all back together again like this. He had not even realized just how much he had missed his siblings in the past few years. The decision of coming back together as a team and moving back into the old house together had come naturally to them after this whole fiasco with Vanya. It had been the logical conclusion to all of this and yet neither one of them had apparently thoroughly anticipated the kinks and troubles that would come with this and were inevitable in a way. It had taken them mere two weeks to fall back into childhood habits and quarrels, especially Luther and he. But it was not all fighting and squabbling among the seven siblings nowadays either. It was cooking dinner with Mom, going grocery shopping with Vanya because no one else could be trusted to do it, it was jamming with Klaus in their old music room in the basement.

No matter how much he truly liked being around Klaus though, Diego was always highly aware that he needed to be extra careful with him. Too big was the threat of falling back into their old dynamic and rekindle something that Diego had decided to bury when he moved out at age eighteen and tried to forget about ever since. Needless to say, Klaus didn't make it easy for him.

As Diego reached the phone, his mind was still occupied with thoughts of Klaus and his fight with Luther. No matter how much time had passed, Luther and he were still always going at each other's throats and he wondered truly if this would ever change. Maybe it was just who they were as people. Maybe their squabbling and fighting was even good for them as a team. 

»Hello?« He finally spoke into the phone after he picked it up.

_ »Mr. Diego Hargreeves?« _ A female voice answered on the other side, her voice barely crackling in his ear.

»Yep, that's me.« 

_ »This is Sandra Miller of the youth welfare office speaking.« _

»Youth welfare office?«

»We would like you to come in to discuss something with you in person.«

»With me? Lady, I think you got the wrong guy here. There is nothing that the youth welfare office could possibly have to discuss with me.« He gave a mock little snort. Usually, people hated it when he did that. _ Sandra_, however, seemed undeterred by it.

»Are you not the former boyfriend of Miss Eudora Patch?« 

※※※※※※※

Diego Hargreeves had never been afraid of anything. Not really. Needles, of course, did not count. He was not _ afraid _of needles. He just got nauseous and would pass out. Maybe he had been a little afraid of relationships … He would admit that. In his defense, he had a bad track record when it came to relationships. 

In fact, Diego would go as far as to say that he had had only two relationships that he would even count as such and one of the two he would rather forget while the other had been crushed by his inability to form meaningful bonds with other people. He had had a few affairs here and there, mostly with women to heighten the macho image he liked to portray in front of the other guys at the gym but, at the end of the day, he had not even cared that much. Not after Eudora. Not after Klaus. And there he was again, sneaking into his mind like the little leech he was even in a situation as this when Diego was waiting to be called into an office in the fucking youth welfare department. For the first time in his life, he was afraid and wished his mother would be here to hold his hand.

He had taken a seat on some random plastic chair that was set up next to two others on the side of the long white hallway after the lady at the front desk had sent him up to the third floor and told him to wait in front of the office of Miss Miller. The youth welfare department was in a simple modern-looking office building that looked more like a hospital than anything else with white walls and grey linoleum flooring. At least they had tried brightening up the place with all kinds of artwork all over the walls. There were framed drawings of children or the occasional photography.

_ Sandra _had not told him too much about what was even going on. She had decided the information was too private to discuss it over the phone and so, Diego had put on his shoes and jacket and left the house not half an hour after the phone call to drive across town to meet her at her office. Even though he did not know what was going on, of course he had ideas and none of them were good or exciting. 

What reason would the youth welfare department have to contact him about Eudora? Their relationship had collided with an iceberg and sunk like the Titanic over eight years ago, after the police academy, after all.

And then, on his drive to this place, while he had tried listening to the radio to calm his nerves, it had finally hit him. That night four years ago after the little run-in they had had at that bar. That was shortly after Vanya’s book had come out. That fucking book that had pretty much delivered the death blow to Diego and Eudora’s relationship even though Eudora had not shown her disdain right away. No, he thought to himself sitting in this hallway now and staring at the grey linoleum floor. If something had resulted from this one night, Eudora would have told him. She wouldn't have let him get away with knocking her up, right? 

Right.

Eudora Patch had been a brave and strong woman. She had not taken shit from anyone ever. Especially not from Diego Hargreeves. Plus, if something like this would have happened, he would have noticed, right? Of course, there had been a while when he had not seen Eudora at crime scenes, but that didn't have to mean anything right? It wasn't like she had been the only detective of her precinct and running into her had mostly been coincidental anyway. No, he decided then and there as the door of Miss Miller's office finally opened, if Eudora Patch had had a child from him, he would have known.

Miss Miller was a nice looking young woman, a little thick around the middle, with a round face and bouncy bright red curls. She was exactly the type of person one would want to sit behind a desk in the youth welfare office. The type of person who seemed compassionate and kind and only interested in what was best for the children in her care. As she smiled warmly at Diego and offered him her hand, he jumped off his seat immediately to go in for the handshake.

»Mr. Hargreeves I am glad you could come so quickly.« She greeted him and then offered him to follow her inside her office. Closing the door behind him and taken a seat at her desk, felt like he was being locked in a prison and he could not yet tell why. Her office was light and friendly and overly decorated with photos of small children and cats. Happy families laughed at Diego from all over the walls, mocking him, almost. Showing him what he had never had. He wondered if they were families Miss Miller had helped. She was apparently taking pride in her good work. Maybe they could have used someone like her in their lives when they had been children.

»It was no problem.« He replied awkwardly. »I didn't have much to do anyway today.«

»No job?« The question, though delivered with a friendly smile, felt more like an insult or being whipped with a belt. Her dark eyes were inquisitorial like Five’s usually were.

»Uhm … No, not exactly.« Diego replied as he tried to find a more comfortable position on his chair. »I mean … I worked as a janitor at a boxing gym but I had to quit when I moved back into my family home after the death of my father. Surely, you heard about it. Sir Reginald Hargreeves.« And why was he even trying to explain himself to her? Why did he sound like he needed to defend himself?

»Ah, sure.« She nodded with a soft hum. The way her expression shifted, Diego could tell that she was not a fan of his father. He liked her. »The famous Umbrella Academy. When I was younger, I followed all your adventures closely. Back then, of course, I never considered the dangerous situations your father put you in. So, can I assume that the Umbrella Academy is back in business then?« 

He scratched his neck as he suddenly started to feel very hot under the collar of his turtleneck. They had not gone public about it yet. Odd missions here and there, yes, to start getting back into the groove of it as a team. »Kinda.« He replied then after his initial hesitation. »Not officially yet but we are working on it. You see … It's quite difficult to find anything else you are passionate about if you have been raised to be a literal superhero, right?« 

»Right.« Sandra nodded but her tone told Diego that she could not at all understand this sentiment. He didn't blame her. You had to be there yourself to get it, he assumed. »Anyway, why I asked you to come.«

»It was about Eudora, you said.« Diego quickly spoke up, deciding to rip the band-aid off swiftly. »I am a bit confused about that, though. Eudora and I broke up … eight years ago.« 

She made a quick little note in the open file that was resting on her desk before her. For some odd reason, Diego felt very uneasy about that little note - or about the fact that this woman had a file containing his name in the first place. It was stupid, of course. »And you have not seen her since?«

»Well … No … I … uhm … I mean we stayed in contact and talked every once in a while.« He shrugged. »We tried to stay friends.« 

»No more than that?« There it was again, that inquisitorial gleam in her eyes, the hint that there was more behind that friendly and cheerful facade.

»If you must know, we had a one-night-stand four years ago but that was it. She made it pretty clear that she thought me unfit for any kind of relationship with her. The book that my sister published didn't really help my case, I assume. Surely, you have heard about it.« Vanya’s book had not been a bestseller but that didn't mean that not half the city would have read it. In fact, he had met a few new people ever since that book came out who had suddenly looked at him either with pity or disgust after they had realized who he was. »After that, our relationship remained professional. I helped her here and there on cases.« 

»And you were considered a suspect in her murder.« Miss Miller had a stonecold way of going about her business and apparently no qualms about cutting straight to the point.

»I found her.« He shrugged but it was almost impossible to play it off as if it had meant nothing at all - as if he wouldn't still dream about finding her in a puddle of her own blood. »My brother had been kidnapped and she called me when she found him. It was too late when I arrived. What does that have to do with me being here now?« 

She gave a soft sigh. »There is no nice way around this, Mr. Hargreeves.« Never had anything good followed such a statement. Not in Diego’s life, at least. So, he had no other choice but to brace himself for the impact. »You see, Miss Patch left behind a three-year-old boy, Daveed, and she put your name on the birth-certificate as Daveed’s father. Little Daveed stayed in his grandmother’s care after Miss Patch’s death but Mrs. Patch came to me for help as her health is no longer allowing her to care for her grandson in the near future. After talking with Mrs. Patch, we came to the decision to contact the boy’s father first before seeking out other options. Miss Patch held you in high regard, her mother told us and it would have been her wish that you would take care of the child.«

It was as if the floor was opening up beneath his feet and for a moment he forgot how to breathe while simultaneously feeling as if he was hyperventilating. In fact, he thought that he was having a heart attack. 

»I understand that this is a bit much and if you need a bit time to let this news sink in-«

»A bit much?« He echoed and if his voice was a bit higher than normal he would claim that it was not. »You just told me that I have a son and I didn't know about him for three years! A-A-And now w-what? Y-You want m-me to take care of him? I-I can't even hold a steady job! I don't know how t-t-to take care of a child! Not to mention that I d-didn't have the b-best role model!« 

»You don't need to decide this right away, Mr. Hargreeves.« Sandra outstretched a calming hand, her smile placating, still soft and understanding. He was probably not the first father freaking out in her office. _ Father_. This still had not sunken in yet. »Miss Patch’s sister has expressed that she would be ready to take Daveed into her care. She has three kids of her own but she lives across country and needs more time to get here and get everything ready for little Daveed if you decide to give him to her. However, it is my strong opinion that a child is always best cared for by their parents. Maybe you want to meet your son first before forming an opinion of your own?«

»I … Is he … here?« 

»Yes. His grandmother brought him over this morning in case you wanted to meet him.« Sandra smiled her most winning smile while Diego’s mind was still racing. »You see, Mrs. Patch is in the late stages of cancer and she will soon need to be moving into a hospice. So … that's why we are in a bit of a rush.« 

»Yeah … Eudora said something about her mother having cancer…« He mumbled quietly and drove a hand through his hair. His heart was beating a hundred miles per hour now. He didn't know what to do. Klaus would know what to do. Vanya would know. Hell, even Five would know what to do! »Okay…« He then whispered. »I would like to meet him. D-Does he even know who I am?« 

»Oh, certainly.« Sandra smiled as she got up from her seat behind the desk again. »Miss Patch apparently told him about you and he even has an old photo of you and her together. It was important to her that Daveed would know who his father was.«

»Not important enough to tell me.« He huffed suddenly annoyed by Sandra’s cheerful attitude and by Eudora’s decision and lack of trust in him that was all too apparent now. If she would have trusted him at all, she would have told him, right? How did she have the audacity to not tell him about his own son and simultaneously tell him about Diego, show him pictures of his father? Daveed had probably always been wondering just why that same man, whom his mother seemed to hold in such high regard, was never there for him. He wondered if Daveed even knew that Diego didn't know of him. He wondered what Eudora had told him why he had never been there with him. 

Perhaps he would find out sooner or later. 

He watched how Sandra walked past him and to the door of her office and only as she was already opening the door he realized that she meant to take him to his son _ now_. Not in a few hours or days. Now. Now as in right now. He almost fell off his chair at this realization hit him like a sledgehammer. 

»Are you coming?« Sandra smiled and it was once more that understanding but amused little smile she seemed to have reserved for nervous parents. Quickly, Diego got off his chair and stumbled over to her and out of the door. 

»How is he … doing?« Diego muttered after a moment as they walked down the corridor. Suddenly, he had no clue what to say or do anymore. He had never been blessed with the best social skills and now he seemed to forget even what little there had been before. »I mean … after Eudora’s death?«

»He is slowly getting better. It has been only a few months and he misses her dearly but he will get there in time. What he needs now the most is having someone he can trust who takes care of him.« As they reached the end of the corridor they turned the corner to the right and walked down another hallway before they stopped in front of an inconspicuous white door. He could hear laughter behind the door and the squealing of a child that almost shattered him. »You will find him to be a very attentive and bright little boy. I must warn you, though. He is a heartbreaker.« 

Diego didn't even know what he could say to this or what the right response to a statement like this would be. Right now he just felt like his tongue was tied and he couldn't speak. In fact, he didn't even know how to form words anymore. He wanted to turn on his heel and just run back to where he came from, curl up under his bed and act as if nothing had happened. However, behind that door, his son was waiting to meet him. His son. A son he had not even known existed! 

»Ready?« Sandra asked and had already one hand on the doorknob. He wanted to say no and run but instead, he gave a small nod and a choked sound. He was no coward, after all. He had never been a coward and yet he wanted to squeal as the door was opened at once. Behind the door was a colorful nursery waiting for children to play in. It was something that he would have wanted as a small child growing up in that drab old mansion. There were trees painted on the walls, toys lying around, plush toys sitting all over the place, a huge ass dollhouse in one corner of the room and numerous pillows lying around. 

More important than any of the colorful decoration, however, was the small boy sitting on a green pillow on the ground and coloring a page in a book under the watchful eyes of a young lady with curly hair. He had no eyes for the girl, though. His attention rested on the little boy’s back, studying the details he could see of him already. The curly black hair on his head, the little denim jumper he was wearing, the striped shirt underneath, how he was favoring his left hand while coloring in an elephant. He used to favour his left hand too before his father had made him stop. Klaus was left handed. Their father had never managed to beat it out of him.

»Daveed?« Sandra called out for the little boy. »Here is someone who wants to meet you, Darling.«

Immediately, the little boy’s head whipped around and Diego was hit with the face of his own son for the very first time. Brown eyes like his own and Eudora’s, tanned skin, freckles dusting the bridge of his nose and no fear at all on his round little face. No fear of the stranger in the doorway. Just curiosity and joy to meet someone new. Someone who should have been there all his life. 

※※※※※※※

He had never quite appreciated how bright the stars were from the roof of the academy. They seemed closer than from elsewhere in the city. Not that Diego would have spent all that much time lying on rooftops and watching the stars. It was quiet too even though the academy rested in the heart of the city. It had no right to be this quiet and yet it was. His only companion as he was resting on his back up here was the silence and the soft autumn breeze that still held traces of the hot days of September tugging on his hair. That was before he heard the door to the staircase that led up to the roof slam open and someone giggle into the night air. 

»Diego!« Klaus trilled as his brother spotted him lying on the roof like a dead man. Klaus had this remarkable talent, one might call it an additional power, that always seemed to tell him where to find a sibling who was enjoying peace and quietude to disrupt that peace and quiet for said sibling. Diego, however, didn't even find it in himself to be annoyed or angry right now. There was more important stuff going on in his mind. »There you are! I’ve missed you during dinner! Have you been up here this entire time? We made Tacos! You love Tacos! Not to feed into any stereotypes, of course. Get it? _ Feed _? But it's Taco Tuesday and it wasn’t the same without a proper Mexican there to yell at us!« 

He gave a vague hum and didn't look over to Klaus. He even swallowed the urge to tell Klaus that he was as much of a proper Mexican as Klaus was a proper German. He knew what would happen and, sure enough, Klaus flopped down next to him a moment later. He was wearing one of Allison’s skirts and was once more topless. Not that anyone would care anyway. Before he knew it, Klaus’ head was resting on his stomach as his brother had laid down on the roof with him, his green eyes fixed on the stars above him. Since he got clean he had not lost any of his old flourish. In fact, he had become even louder at times. Falling back into old habits with Klaus was so easy. Being with him was like no time had passed at all and that was a very dangerous thing. With him here on that roof, they were sixteen again and smoking pot together. 

»So what's wrong? Have you forgotten family dinner over your superhero brooding? I know that shit’s important but you need to eat, Man.«

»Isn't that my line?« Diego mumbled a bit quieter than normal.

»Yeah well, nobody said I couldn't take care of my big brother, right?« Klaus hummed. »And you know I like to steal shit so why not lines too?« 

»Don't worry, you don't need to, I’m good.«

»Are you though?« Klaus sighed, ever the attentive one. He hid it well under his usual flourish and bravado, under his theatrics and his loudness but Klaus had always been the most attentive one of them. »Hiding up here all alone is not at all like the Diego I know.« 

»A lot has happened in the past years. People change.«

»Oh, please.« Klaus huffed. »You can't lie to me. You can lie to Luther and Allison, perhaps even Five and Vanya but not me. I know you better than you know yourself, big guy. So tell me. Oh, wait there was this call earlier! Whatever was that about? You left right after. Did something happen?« And there it was again, that much dreaded attentiveness that his brother so easily portrayed to the world when the topic of discussion was not he himself. 

»It was about Eudora.« 

»Your ex girlfriend, right? The nice police lady.« 

The police lady. He had refrained from talking about her too much - even with Klaus - and Klaus had repaid him the favor of not asking about her too much. His brother was good at deflecting and using his humor as a defense mechanism but Diego could tell that he felt guilty about Eudora’s death. After all, she had died because she had saved him. Thinking about it now, he did not know how to feel about this in retrospect. Not when he knew now that Eudora had been a mother. Of course, her death was not Klaus’ fault. It was Hazel and Cha-Cha’s fault. Maybe even Five’s fault because he had not warned them. 

»Yeah.« He muttered. Fuck. Now what? He didn't know how to proceed from here. Until now, he had not thought about how he wanted to tell his siblings. Did he want to tell his siblings about Daveed at all? They deserved to know, right? And Klaus … fuck, he had never really kept any secrets from Klaus. No matter what. They had always been honest with each other. Even when it had hurt. Even when it had torn them apart. »She … She had a kid.« 

»Oh…« Klaus muttered. »I didn't know that … Shit. That poor kid.« And then, as Diego glanced at his brother again, he saw his face fall as realization suddenly struck him much quicker than it had stricken Diego. »Wait. Wait, Dee. What was this call about? Why did you leave so hurriedly?« Klaus was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. Well, then again, it had probably not been very hard to figure out that this had something to do with Diego. »Fuck, Dee. Don't tell me-«

»Yeah.« He repeated his previous sentiment. »I didn't know … Until today … Fuck, Klaus. The little gremlin is three years old and … she didn't tell me. She didn't fucking tell me. And I-I met him … and he is so beautiful and cute and so so smart.«

»Wait a tick, wait a tick!« Klaus actually sat up again and this time his face was much more serious than Diego had seen it in a long while. He pulled his legs under his scrawny body as he sat up and not a second later, he tried to pull Diego into a sitting position as well. They were sixteen again and hiding from Dad in a dark corner of the attic, both filled to the brim with raging hormones and high on weed and cheap beer. »Wait … Are you - Is this a joke? Dee, please I knew I used to overdo it with the April Fools shit and stuff but now is not the time to fuck with me, okay? I just got clean. I’m fragile. Are you really telling me you have a kid?« 

»A son, yeah.« Diego huffed. It was so easy to talk to Klaus about this. Fuck, until now he had not said the words. He had swallowed them and buried them deep within as if that would make them less true. Here they were now, out in the open and he could no longer take them back. »I have a son, Klaus. I-I am a _ dad _.«

Klaus punched him against the shoulder out of reflex before clasping his hands over his mouth in shock. »Diego!« It sounded almost like a scolding. »Diego Hargeeves has no one ever given you the talk about the Bees and the fucking Birds? I thought you guys broke up years and years ago!«

»We did.« He scoffed. »But we had a one-night-stand four years ago and that's apparently how Daveed came to be.« He shook his head. »Listen, I can't … I don't … It's too much. Right? It's not just me, right? It's too much.«

»It's huge! _ Huge _, Dee! You have a kid! A real kid! Not a fake weird doll kid! A real one! Fuck, Diego!« He didn't even sound angry or anything. He was just shocked and like so many times in the past, Klaus was able to say what Diego could only think and not quite express out in the open. Then, however, his brother pulled him in for a hug - just briefly but long enough for Diego to be able to smell the shampoo he loved so much. »Congratulations, I guess.« Klaus then huffed as he pulled aways again and Diego wished he wouldn't pull away at all. »Wow, Diego … A kid. B-But where is the little guy now? When can I meet him? I will be the best wine aunt the world has ever seen!« 

Klaus’ words actually managed to pull a laugh out of his throat. That was just so Klaus. One minute he was freaking out about Diego having a child and the next he wanted to meet that poor little guy. Not that Klaus or any of them was much of a fan of children. Well, Daveed was family. This was different, he guessed. Then again, how would any of them know? They had not even yed met Claire after all this time. 

»I don't know … I mean …« He let out a deep frustrated little sigh. »Okay … He was with his grandma since Eudora’s death. But she has cancer and needs to be transferred into a hospice soon so … Well, apparently, Eudora wanted me to take care of him if her mother couldn't do it anymore and … So … Now I am expected to get him. Give him a home … Be a dad. However, her sister offered to take him if I wouldn't want to or-«

»Of course, you want to!«

»Klaus, I don't even have a job! Or a stable income!«

»You are a trust fund baby, Diego.« Klaus rolled his eyes. »You literally don't need to work ever again in your life. Not with dad’s inheritance and this house is big enough for hundred little kids running around! It was meant to be a school, after all. Remember?«

»That doesn't change the fact that I am the most unsuited for this role!«

»So is Allison!« 

»Klaus-«

»Dee! Listen to me. If anyone can do this, it's you!«

»I can't even take care of myself.«

»You’ve taken care of me plenty of times when I was at my lowest. Hell, how much harder can it be to take care of a toddler in comparison?« 

»You really think I can do this?«

»Yes!« Klaus huffed. »Of course! But we need a nursery first! We need to tell the others!«

»We?«

»Do you want to do this alone?« Klaus laughed and once more Diego was reminded why, a lifetime ago, their relationship had been deeper than that of mere brothers. Until this moment, he had not quite realized what he was missing throughout the day after those news had hit him like a tidal wave. Until now, he had not realized what he needed to hear the most over all his worrying. 

»But … listen, Klaus … Eudora’s sister is coming in a few weeks and then … I will need to make the final decision. Or rather they will.« 

»Well« Klaus grinned as he suddenly took a hold of Diego’s hand. The gesture was innocent but the touch lingered far too long for that. »then we will make sure that they will make the right decision, Baby.«

**-End of Chapter 2-**


	3. Chapter 3

»Are you really a superhero?« Those huge brown eyes were trained on Diego’s face with such intensity that it would have made him stumble if he had not been sitting down on a pillow on the ground. The young woman who had been with his son had left the room with Sandra after Diego had first introduced himself to Daveed. 

He had not said ‘Hey I’m your dad’. Of course not, that would be weird, right? He had told him ‘Hey, I’m Diego’. Evidently, he had a long way ahead of him but Daveed seemed patient enough for now. He had not laughed about his awkwardness, just smiled the widest smile Diego had ever seen when someone was looking at him and hugged his knees without restraint as if the little guy had known him since the start. Well, Diego mused, he kinda had, hadn't he? He had been the fool who had been left in the dark, after all. 

»Mommy told me that you and your siblings are all superheroes!«

»Did she now?« He muttered quietly as he took one of the smaller stuffed animals, a bear, into his hands just to busy them and distract his racing mind. Usually, he would be cracking his fingers. He was sweating. Surely, everyone could see how sweaty he was already under his son’s inquisitive eyes. In fact, Diego thought that he was ready to pass out right here and now as if Daveed was a needle and not a little boy. 

»Yes! She told me that you were off saving the world and that was why you couldn't be home with us! Did you save the world?«

»Mhm … kinda.« He found himself smiling. Eudora. She had always mocked his vigilante ways and had criticized the Umbrella Academy for their former work as child superheroes. Diego, however, knew about the tin lunchbox of theirs that she had hidden in her house. He had mocked her about it a few times. She had been a fan. He was still angry with her for never telling him about his child but … She had told Daveed that his dad was a superhero. To his son, he was a superhero. 

»Really?« Daveed’s eyes lit up even more and he scrambled closer.

»Yeah … You see … A few months ago, my brother Five, who vanished when we were much younger, suddenly came back to us. He traveled through time, you know?« He doubted that a three-year-old boy was even able to understand all of that and still he talked and enjoyed the twinkle in Daveed’s eyes. »And then everything turned to chaos. There were those people and they wanted to destroy the world. They wanted to use your aunt Vanya for it … but we stopped them. Your Mommy helped us stopping them. She was a superhero too, you know? She saved your uncle Klaus from the bad people.« 

»Really?« Daveed exclaimed, his eyes almost bulging out of his head.

»Yeah. She was supercool.«

»She was!« 

※※※※※※※

Having siblings, no matter if blood-related or not, is a weird thing. No, scratch that. _ Especially _when not related by blood. A group of people you grow up with from the first days of your life upwards to adulthood that you know more intimately than anyone else in the world. In fact, in a room filled with hundreds of people, you would be able to easily pick out a sibling of yours. It's the mannerisms you share, the verbal tics, the inflection of their voices, and telltale signs when your sibling lies to you. At any given moment in time, you know how your siblings will react to something big that you've got to tell them. At any given moment in time, you will be able to predict any possible outburst or tantrum the same as any possible crying fit or words of encouragement. You know by heart who in your family is the cheerleader and who is the cynical Debbie Downer. Most importantly, however, having siblings meant that you always know without a fault who you can rely on.

Diego Hargreeves often liked to calm himself in reminding himself that he and his siblings had never meant to be siblings. They were meant to be child soldiers and had been raised as such. Comrades, not friends. The fact that they saw each other as a family, for the most part, resulted in the inherent childhood need of having something at least imitating a family. But it was a flimsy and thin construct like a spider web in the early morning hours of a hot summer's day ruined often by no more than physical attraction and the lack of boundaries. They were not a real family and they had never been a real family. They were an amalgamation of orphans who didn't even know where they came from or why adopted by a billionaire sociopath, connected only by a shared last name. They might as well be strangers.

And yet, despite knowing all of this, talking to his siblings was always a bit unnerving when they were all sitting down in the living room with serious faces. It shouldn't be this unnerving all the things that he liked to tell himself to apologize his attraction to Klaus considered. That he was not alone in this endeavor helped although he wondered how much help Klaus would really be, in the end. In fact, it felt a little as if the two of them were a couple that was about to tell their family about their coming baby. 

It was just weird and yet he was grateful for Klaus sitting by his side on the armrest of the sofa while he had all the attention of the rest of their siblings on him.

»What's wrong?« Allison was the first to speak as she took in the sight of two of her brothers sitting side by side and, in Diego’s case, looking extremely nervous and, in Klaus’ case, looking extremely excited. In fact, Klaus was vibrating beside him, so much so, that Diego was afraid he would spill the beans right then and there and without restraint. Ben, sitting as a ghostly apparition on the coffee table after death seemingly made him forget his manners, seemed to be Klaus’ only impulse control at this point. Lately, however, Ben was not doing a very good job in that regard.

»Nothing’s wrong.« Diego replied gruffly. »Why would anything be wrong?«

»Because you called a family meeting.« Vanya replied timidly. They were still working on that. »I mean … isn’t this more Luther’s thing? Not that there's anything wrong with that … I just mean…« She trailed off under his stare. Luther, on the other hand, who sat on dad’s old favorite armchair looked like a beaten puppy as if he had not even been aware until now that he was the only one who would still call family meetings.

»Okay … so … Something happened. Something big. And I don't know how I should tell you this because … it's huge and it will have an effect on everything we do and-«

»Diego has a kid!« 

He should have expected this. He really should have expected that Klaus would blurt out his secret like this. A part of him was even relieved that Klaus was the one who did it. The rest of him, however, was angry enough to punch his leg. In a matter of mere seconds, the living room erupted into chaos.

»What?« Five immediately chimed in from where he was leaning against the fireplace, a mirror image of the boy on the portrait above him. »How?«

»Oh« Klaus grinned. He had way too much fun with all of this already. »You know, Five, when two people really love each other-«

»Shut it, Klaus!« Luther barked and almost Diego wanted to jump to his brother’s defense. Then again … No, he deserved that. And with that, the living room turned into a shouting match as everyone blurted out their questions at once until Allison chimed in again.

»Okay, shut up! All of you idiots! Jesus Christ! Diego what the hell, Man?«

Behold Allison Hargreeves, the voice of reason in every situation - except whenever she was siding with Luther just because it was Luther. As their siblings started fighting and going at each other's throats, Diego almost wished they hadn't because suddenly all the attention was back on him and he had never done well with that kind of attention. 

»Well, what can I say?« He shrugged.

»You could start telling us how you have a child and how none of us know about this!«

»I just found out too!« Diego huffed with a roll of his eyes. »Do you really think I would have kept this a secret from my family?«

»So, in other words, Diego had a fling with some random chick and forgot to wear a condom. I can't say that I’m surprised.« Five deadpanned. »I guess the unfortunate mother has now found out who her baby daddy really is and wants money or otherwise she’ll go to the press? If so, let her. She gets the standard alimony and that's it. You owe her no more than that.« 

»What? No!« Diego sighed. »No … No, it's not like this. The kid is … His name is Daveed and he is already three and-«

»He’s three and you didn't know about him?« Luther erupted apparently a bit too gleefully. Yeah, sure he would like to hear about shit like this concerning Diego. Some more reason in Luther's big stupid head why he was number one and not Diego. Something like this would never happen to perfect Number One, after all, right? Well … Of course, it wouldn't. It would require sex first, after all. He was almost tempted to say exactly that but it was Klaus who saved both brothers from getting at each other's throats again. 

»Oh shut up, Luther!« Klaus came to his rescue with a snort. »At least Dee managed to get with a girl without being drunk or high off his ass!« 

»Look who’s talking!«

»Enough of this!« Ben sighed. Sometimes it was still so very odd to have their dead brother amongst them and yet Diego couldn't be more grateful. »God damn it, you guys! I thought this was annoying when no one but the idiot could see me but would you all just shut up for a moment and just listen to what Diego has to say? Jesus Christ. And Diego just fucking talk and stop being such a pussy about it! The kid’s mom was Diego’s ex - that detective lady, the one who got shot saving Klaus’ ass after you guys didn't notice that he had been kidnapped. She didn't tell Diego about the kid and now after her death, her mother can’t take care of him anymore and Eudora wanted Diego to take care of him. Was that really so hard now? Grow up! You can stick your dick into other people then you should be able to talk about the consequences of that too! And here I was thinking _ Klaus _was the most childish one!«

Everyone was stunned into silence by Ben’s little outburst. Well, being dead for years and only having Klaus to talk to would change even someone as sweet and nice as poor Benny. Surely, all the crap he had to have seen around Klaus in all those years had taken its toll on him.

It took bis siblings a moment to recover from this and it was Luther who first spoke up again. Always the leader. He cleared his throat awkwardly as he would usually do when he was about to say something … leader-ish. After all this crap they went through, Luther still saw himself as the head of this family. »Of course, you need to bring him home.«

And that was that. No discussion needed. No arguments. Daveed was Diego’s son, after all. Luther and he might not always see eye to eye but the family was sacred for both of them. No matter how weird their family was, no matter that it was an odd and malformed little thing, a complicated mess, it was all they had left - the most important thing. It was their safety net. No matter how deeply any of them would fall, the family would catch them. That was what they had promised each other, after all. The before was dead and forgotten. Now was the after and they would never let one of them slip through the cracks ever again.

That was how all of this was then decided. The Hargreeves family would get another member and especially his sisters couldn't be more excited. Even Vanya, who usually seemed so indifferent and detached from everything was clearly delighted. For now, Diego decided it would be best to be silent about the fact that him taking Daveed home was not yet final and that Eudora’s sister would maybe take him in a short while. The siblings had a new project and they were working together on this as they were deciding on the best room for the little guy, close to Diego.

That same night, instead of sleeping, the siblings were clearing out the bedroom they had decided upon and tried to make it look nice. Luckily, their father had not once thrown anything away and so in the storage in the basement they still found their old beds from when they were mere toddlers. Most of them were broken but together with Luther, Diego managed to put a new bed together for Daveed. Klaus, of course, insisted on painting the old wood a bright blue. 

And that was where they were now, sitting on the ground in his son’s future room painting the elements of a toddler bed blue while their sisters had climbed two stepladders to put up some new wallpaper with the help of Five and Ben.

»So you met him already?« Luther asked then. »What is he like?«

Diego allowed himself a moment to turn the question over in his head. »He thinks we are superheroes.« A fond little chuckle escaped him as he remembered his son’s bright and excited eyes at the concept.

»Well … we _ are _superheroes.«

»Oh, won't you two get along just wonderfully?« Klaus cackled and Allison gave a small chuckle as she helped Vanya with one more piece of wallpaper. After the plan had been hatched a few hours ago, Five had jumped in the van with Vanya and driven to the nearest home-improvement store to get everything they needed. Suddenly, the old man had been full of life again at the prospect of a new project. Five had never been good at doing nothing. He always needed something to do - anything.

»What?« Luther echoed suddenly highly embarrassed that the joke was going over his head. »We are, aren’t we?« 

»Sure, big guy.« Diego smirked. »Anyway … That's what Eudora told him about me and why I wasn’t there with them this entire time. We were off saving the world.« 

Luther’s initial smile even widened. Sure he would like to hear something like this. Daveed and his uncle Luther would really get along just fine. »Really?« He grinned and Diego shortly glanced at Klaus but his brother only huffed a soft little laugh and returned to the task at hand. 

»Yeah … I guess you are his favorite.« Diego rolled his eyes. »He kept talking about _ Spaceboy _and how he wants to go to the moon with you sometime. I think he believes that you just go there every now and then for shits and giggles.« 

Initially, he hadn't wanted to tell his brother that he was Daveed’s favorite but his brother’s reaction and how his face lit up was kinda worth it. They were, after all, trying to get better as a family and a team so he and Luther should probably try to stop butting heads so much. And if he could bring his brother a little joy like this, why not? The look Klaus gave him in response also made it worth it for Diego. His stomach had no right to be fluttering so much. Not because of Klaus.

»Have you seen Luther's face?« Klaus asked later as they were alone in Daveed's room. The sun was already rising outside and Diego had been left behind with Klaus an hour ago as the rest of their siblings finally went to sleep. They sat with their backs leaning against Daveed’s little bed, that only needed proper bedding now. The room was almost perfect even though Diego didn't feel like it. He didn't know how a children’s room was supposed to look like. He didn't know if Daveed would like it. He wished he would know what his room at Eudora’s house had looked like. He wanted the little guy to feel at home. »When you told him that he is Davy’s favorite?«

»Yeah.« Diego chuckled and clinked his beer bottle with Klaus’ glass of ice tea. He was proud of Klaus for sticking with his sobriety for such a long time already. It had been a struggle after the whole apocalypse thing. Of course, he had relapsed shortly after that. One night Klaus had come home drunk as a skunk and high off his ass. Yet, they had helped him through it. This time, he had not been alone as he had gone through the shakes and the fever and everything else. 

»It was cute. It was nice of you to tell him that.« 

»One good deed every day.« 

»You were never a boy scout.«

»No?« Diego chuckled. »Sure felt like it, though.« 

»You are nervous, huh?« It was not a question. Not even in the slightest. Klaus knew him too well to ask stupid questions. »Don't be. You’ll see, you will do great.« His hand was as cold as it always was as he brushed it over Diego’s biceps in a comforting little gesture. 

»How can you be so sure about that?« Diego replied and took another small sip of his beer. Somehow this discussion seemed to trudge dangerous territory and he couldn't quite tell why. Instead of looking at Klaus, Diego rather directed at his brother’s outstretched legs and his naked feet. He had a bit of blue paint on his left foot. If Ben where here it would be a bit easier, he felt. At least with Ben around the conversation couldn't stray too much from its original course, right? »It's not like we had a good role model when it comes to being a father … And I mean … Look at Allison. When I learned about Claire I thought that she will ace this whole motherhood thing and yet here we are, right?«

»Yeah but luckily you don't need a father figure in your life to be a good father yourself, Dee.« Klaus rolled his eyes and his hand remained softly on Diego’s biceps. Nothing to worry about, he told himself. That was just Klaus. Klaus had always been very touchy-feely. »I mean not that I would trust _ me _with a kid or most others in this family but I always thought if someone would manage this whole raising a kid thing it would be you. You had Mom, after all.«

»What's that supposed to mean?« Diego scoffed. »You had Mom too.«

»It wasn't the same, though.« He shrugged. »I only ever wanted dad’s attention - any attention. I started shit all the time just to get some sort of attention from him but Dad didn't even react to it. Mom did but she never scolded me or anything. She just took care of the mess I made and went on with life. I didn't register in her programming - not properly. You on the other hand did. You were always with her and you learned a lot from her. You’ll see, you will be a good dad. And even if not, we are all here, right? We are a team, we’ll help you.« 

※※※※※※※

The house itself seemed to be vibrating with nervous energy that Friday morning. The entire family including Robomom and Pogo had gathered in the living room under Reginald Hargreeves cold glare from the painting on the far side of the giant room. Klaus was sure that the old man would have a few things to say about all of this. Well, he guessed that if anyone would be able to ask him, it was Klaus. 

Diego was pacing like a caged tiger for at least half an hour now. Five was trying to distract himself in reading his fifth book about childcare since starting three days ago. Vanya kept pulling knots out of her long straight hair. Luther looked just generally uncomfortable and as if he would rather go back to the moon. And Allison was currently redoing Klaus’ nail polish on his toes just to busy her hands. Not that he would complain.

Even Ben seemed nervous as he was flickering in and out of existence. It took a lot more out of Klaus to keep his brother corporal all the time than he was willing to admit. However, he wanted to give his siblings the chance to be together after so much time apart. He wanted to give Ben the chance to talk to anyone who wasn’t Klaus for once. Knowing that he could do this. Knowing that he could be useful like this felt good, actually. Finally, he was doing something of value for this family. 

Of course, Ben being the old worrywart that he was, had argued that it might not be the best idea to have him be there and present with the rest of them when Davy would first arrive but Klaus had quickly shot him down. After all, Ben was part of the family dead or alive, there was nothing to discuss. 

Klaus had never seen his family so nervous and distraught. It was quite the sight, actually and he didn't know if he liked it or not. He tended to say not. Everyone seemed ripped out of their element and that was never a good thing when it came to the Hargreeves children. It tended to end in the destruction of a whole entire planet usually - or at least the moon. It wasn't that he wasn't nervous himself. He was fucking terrified of actually meeting his nephew for the first time. He just tried not to show it too much - and not so much out of false pride either. He tried to play it cool mainly for Diego because Diego was in dire need of someone keeping a cool and level head and being there with him along the way. Plus, it was kinda his job to be the one who was least intimidated by any given situation. It was his job to play the clown.

Diego, poor Diego, he was completely out of his depths here - not that anyone could blame him for it. Diego probably had never expected to have any kids and now that … It had come as a shock to all of them but Klaus could not even begin to try to understand how much worse than shock had to have been for Diego. His poor Diego. 

He had once loved this woman - Eudora. Perhaps he had still loved her when she had found her death at the hands of Cha-Cha and to realize that she had lied to him all this time and kept a secret as big as this from him surely must be horrible. He couldn't help but think of Dave and how he would have felt if Dave had lied to him in such a way. He would have been devastated. Needless to say, Dave would never have done anything even close to this. Not his beautiful poor Dave. And neither would Diego. In fact, only months after Vietnam, Klaus had started to realize that many of the characteristics he had loved about Dave, he would be able to find in Diego as well and had done so in the past when they had been nothing but foolish teenagers. Foolish teenagers and head over heels in love with each other. 

Until he had fucked it all up again. 

To be fair, fucking shit up seemed to be his secondary superpower. Maybe that was why he was so afraid to see Davy. What if he would somehow fuck this up too? He was like poison. He destroyed everything he touched. 

The sound of the doorbell ringing pulled him out of his thoughts and startled everyone else just as much. As he looked at Diego, his brother was suddenly frozen solid. An eternity seemed to tick by until Klaus got up from his spot on the sofa to bridge the gap between himself and Diego. As he put his hand on his arm, Diego startled and looked at him like a scared deer. They didn't exchange any words, just a small nod and then Diego started walking out of the room. Allison, sensing that Klaus wanted to follow him, quickly took her hands away from his toes and allowed him to get up as she put away the black nail polish. Klaus, however, only walked over to the archway of the living room and gave Diego one last encouraging smile as his brother marched on to open the front door.

That selfish little part of him wanted to believe that Diego was able to march on because he knew that Klaus had his back. This was, of course, complete nonsense and he knew it. It still felt nice to tell himself that. It made him cling to the belief that he was needed even though he knew that this could not be any further from the truth. 

Diego opened the front door and he might as well have opened the gate to a whole other world without any kind of forewarning. In strode a corpulent young woman - Sandra, he quickly reminded himself. In one hand she held a small leather suitcase and, clinging to her other hand, a tiny boy, still wobbly on his little legs. 

Klaus Hargreeves had certainly never been the biggest fan of children. He didn't hate them either, after all, they hadn't done anything to him, right? For the most part, he might have found them annoying in the past because they tended to stare and point with sticky fingers at him when he tried to sleep on a bench or had a conversation with Ben at a street corner. This little boy, however, was something different. This was huge. This was his _ nephew_. No matter that they were not blood-related. And suddenly, all of this was taken to a whole new level. Suddenly, it hit Klaus that they would now have a toddler in their house. They were all expected to keep an eye on a toddler. A toddler who could easily get hurt everywhere in this house. A house where weapons hung on the walls for decoration! 

Diego had been so right … there was no way this would work. 

He listened with half an ear to the pleasantries that were being exchanged at the door before Diego’s voice picked up a notch to alarm Klaus and the rest of his siblings in the living room. »Shall we go meet the rest of the family now?« 

»Oh, sure, Mr. Hargreeves.« Klaus made a grimace. _ Mr. Hargreeves_. Diego wasn't Mr. Hargreeves. He was _ Diego_. It was always so odd to hear someone refer to any of them as _ Mr. Hargreeves_. It sounded wrong. With that, Diego turned and started walking back to where Klaus was waiting. Klaus quickly slinked back into the living room at that and took a seat on the armrest of the sofa, suddenly so nervous that he wanted to puke, his right leg bumping up and down quicker and quicker and quicker. The end of the world suddenly sounded more appealing. As Diego entered the room followed by the woman and the toddler, pretty much everyone jumped from their seat and right away an awkward kind of silence settled upon them before Diego cleared his throat.

»Uhm« He started and scratched his neck. The woman by his side, however, quickly saved him. She had, without a doubt, experience with situations like this one and was going at it like a champ. 

»Why would you look at that, Daveed.« She smiled as she looked down on the little boy. »So many aunts and uncles to look after you. Isn’t that cool?« 

Davy nodded quickly with a huge grin. That little guy seemed a whole less nervous than any adult in the room. In fact, he was looking at each of them with a sense of confidence that Klaus had never achieved in his thirty years on this planet. And he was cute too. Fuck, he really was a cute child. Beautiful, just as Diego said. Wild black curls, large brown eyes and the most adorable dusting of freckles on his nose. He was a heartbreaker. He would definitely break Klaus’ heart. 

»So uhm« Diego tried again. Bless his soul. »T-that's my sister Vanya« He pointed at Vanya awkwardly who waved back just as awkwardly. None of them were good at stuff like this. »A-And Allison.«

»Nice to meet you Daveed.« She smiled her best and brightest Hollywood smile. The kind of smile she reserved for the cameras usually. 

»A-And that's Five« Five only gave a serious nod. »A-and Luther«

»Spaceboy!« The tiny guy exclaimed with bright eyes. Luther’s whole head immediately turned a bright red. Under different circumstances, Klaus would have taken a photo.

»O-Oh and that's Ben.« Ben smirked and waved at the kid, whose eyes only grew larger if that was even possible as he was staring at the apparition that was his uncle.

»Is he a ghost?« Davy turned back to Diego. There was no fear in his voice or in his eyes. Sandra, on the other hand, seemed to have lost all color in her face. He watched her for a second as she allowed her eyes to roam across the room, taking in every single one of them, including Mom and Pogo. Well, Diego had told him she knew about the Umbrella Academy. She should have expected weird then. 

»Yup.« Ben replied with a grin and Davy didn't disappoint any of them as he exclaimed: »Cool!« 

Diego looked around helplessly, counting in his head to see if he hadn't forgotten anyone. Klaus just rolled his eyes at that. He didn't take it personally. Diego was just nervous. 

»And I’m Klaus.« He introduced himself as he jumped from his seat and went over to Davy to crouch down in front of him instead to ruffle his hair. »Your coolest uncle. You’ll see, you’ll like me the best in no time.« 

※※※※※※※

Sandra stayed for two hours, looking at the house, at Daveed’s room, getting to know the family. She was thorough and Diego was thankful for it. It was important to be thorough in a situation like this, right? It meant she was taking her job seriously, after all. It meant that his son was in good and capable hands with her. 

While Diego was walking her through the house with Allison, Davy stayed behind with the rest of them. Quickly it had become apparent that his boy was engrossed with them - especially Luther, of course. However, as he returned to the living room with Sandra, Davy was at Klaus’ side and it almost seemed as if his brother had already fulfilled his promise to become his nephew’s favorite. The little boy was sitting at Klaus’ side, engrossed completely in whatever Klaus was telling him as Vanya softly rolled her eyes and Luther gave a chuckle.

»Oh, look at that.« Sandra announced her presence. »It seems Daveed already made a new friend. Whatever were you boys talking about?«

»I just told Davy how his dad dared me to eat a whole bag of marshmallows once.« Klaus replied unperturbed with a glance over his shoulder at Diego and Sandra, a lopsided little grin playing on his face. 

»We were seven.« Diego corrected with a soft sigh.

»Yeah, sure but you dared me again last week, didn't you?«

»Well, who brought it up?« 

Sandra gave a small laugh at that. »Well, I am glad that you are getting along so well already.« She smiled at Diego again. »So, I think I better get going now. I will come back for a visit after the weekend.« 

Almost Diego wanted to tell her to stay and say that he was not yet ready for all of this. Instead, he gave a nod and led her to the door, leaving Davy and his siblings behind in the living room. As Sandra turned around to him at the door, she gave another reassuring smile. »I am positive, Mr. Hargreeves, that all will work out well and that this is the right decision. Still, Mrs. Hernandez, Miss Patch’s sister, will be able to come to see Daveed next month. You should have come to a definite decision until then.« 

»I will.« Diego reassured her as calmly as a man who had his life under control. It was a lie, of course, but Sandra probably knew this well enough after all the experience she got in the past with fathers like him. 

As Sandra was out of the house, Diego felt oddly lost and alone even though there was currently laughter coming from the living room. His siblings were here with him. His Mom was here. Pogo was here. He wasn't alone. He didn't need to deal with this alone and yet he felt completely abandoned and lost as if he had been dropped in the middle of the ocean. 

Returning to the living room took a lot more out of him than he would have anticipated. As he reached the archway, he stopped dead in his tracks if only for a moment to watch the scene before him unfold. Klaus held Davy by the ankles and swayed him back and forth gently while his son was letting out shrill and happy squeals. It was the weirdest thing he had ever seen and yet as he watched Klaus with his son as if this was normal, as if Davy had been with them from the start, for just a brief second, Diego thought that he may be able to do this. 

With Klaus by his side, he seemed able to do anything. 

**-End of Chapter 3-**


	4. Chapter 4

How hard could it really be to take care of a small child for three days? Of course, if everything would go according to plan, it would be much longer than three days. These three days were just the test run. That was what Diego kept telling himself to calm himself down a bit. In fact, every second he would spend in the same room with his son, his heart was beating so fast that he was almost certain that he would suffer a heart attack. 

Every single one of his siblings seemed to think similar things and everyone behaved a bit more strange than usual. Most of them, however, were much better in hiding their nervousness than Klaus was for once. 

His brother Klaus had this particular talent of making a big deal out of a papercut while simultaneously not saying a thing when he was on death’s door. He was melodramatic and theatrical. He was impossible to ignore in the way he would flail around his gangly limbs or move through any space, his gait just ever so slightly off-kilter. 

On this Friday, as Diego and Klaus were showing Davy the rest of the house, however, Klaus usual aloofness seemed amplified by a thousand. Not to mention that Diego did in fact notice how much more often Klaus was actually reaching out to him during their little tour of the house. It was not the weirdest thing. Klaus had always been tactile, always in the desperate need to touch anyone he came across just to make sure that the other person was actually a living breathing thing and not one more phantom set out to torture him. He remembered the heartbroken look on his brother’s face well enough whenever he had seemingly found a new companion only to be told then that he was talking to thin air. For the longest time, they had all been certain that Klaus was plainly insane. 

Now that Davy was walking between them slowly, each of his tiny hands clasped by one adult, Klaus seemed a bit calmer - which was only all the odder all things considered. 

»Ready for the best thing in this house?« Klaus grinned as he looked down at his nephew. He had never seen Klaus like this. His face was so open and soft when he was talking to Davy. 

There was always this underlying darkness with Klaus. Especially these days since he had gotten clean. It was his powers, he often told himself. His powers and the fact that Klaus refused to talk about them all that much. None of them really knew what Klaus could see and they couldn't. All that was left was the hint of something bad, a foul smell in the air, so to say. Sometimes his brother would open up just a little only to raise his walls even higher than before with each pressing question of any of his siblings in that matter. When talking to Klaus about his powers, they had all learned, that the ball needed to stay rooted in his court. Davy, however, seemed to bring out a lighter side on his brother, a nuance Diego had almost forgotten existed. 

Klaus had many facets to his character, many different emotions to draw from and often Diego envied him so fucking much, for the only thing that he seemed able to feel _ constantly _was anger.

Anger towards Luther for being Number One, even though he knew that it hadn't been his choice. Anger towards his father for instilling this inferiority complex in him since he had been a toddler. Anger towards Allison for leaving them and having a perfect life only to ruin everything out of selfishness. Anger towards Vanya for writing this fucking tell-all book that had been the last nail in the coffin of his and Eudora’s relationship after she had realized how fucked-up Diego really was. Anger towards Five for not listening to dad and vanishing for seventeen years. Anger towards Ben for dying. Anger towards Klaus for being so reckless and for not taking care of himself. Anger towards himself. Mostly anger towards himself. 

»What’s best, Uncle Klaus?« Davy immediately asked with huge eyes.

»Don't you know it?«

»No!«

»Your room, of course, little Gremlin!« That was when they entered the corridor all their rooms were located on. Until now, they hadn't changed anything about their sleeping arrangements. They were still in their old rooms. Except for Vanya, of course. After all, Klaus had taken it upon himself to break down the wall between their rooms as soon as Vanya had moved out. She was one floor up now, where Five and Ben’s rooms were. It was a bit odd that they all moved back into their childhood bedrooms and still it had felt like the right decision at the time. »And it's really close to your daddy as well.« 

Klaus gave Diego a little wink that seemed just a bit too inappropriate right now and yet he could only roll his eyes. Klaus referring to Diego as daddy no matter in what scenario was just plain weird. 

»Really?« Davy gasped now looking up at Diego. 

»Sure.« He hummed before pointing at his door the moment they came to it. »That's my room and right next to it is Uncle Klaus’ room.«

»You are, of course, always invited, Pumpkin.« Again a wink at Diego that made him wonder whom he had directed his words to now. Oh, Klaus liked to mess with him, what else was new? »And theeeeere is your room!« Klaus then explained with a flourish as he pointed at the spare bedroom on the other side of the corridor. 

»Ghosts?«

»Nope! I made sure you get the ghost-free room. No monsters either. I made sure of it. Uncle Benny helped too. So … if you ever see something weird in your room, it's probably just Benny.« Diego would have thought that his little boy would be more unsettled by the prospect of actual ghosts in this house or even a dead ghost-uncle. Davy, however, didn't seem to care all that much - perhaps he couldn't quite grasp the concept of ghosts yet. Klaus reassurance that there were no ghosts in his room or even monsters, seemed to be more than enough to calm his fears. A part of him was a bit salty that his son was believing Klaus everything he said already. The way Davy looked at Klaus, he already adored his Ouija-board uncle.

He couldn't blame him.

As Klaus opened the door to Davy’s room, the boy let out a little squeal of delight and rushed inside. Apparently, they had succeeded in transforming the boring drab room into a little paradise for the little boy. The walls were colorful as was the bed and the various other furniture items. The toys were new and waited for their new friend Davy and a small night light would keep any monster at bay during the night.

»You like it?« Diego chimed up again as he leaned in the doorframe just as Davy was tackling his new large teddy that Klaus had insisted on buying the other day. »If you want anything changed, we can always change it.« 

»Love it!« Davy grinned. It seemed like a miracle that his son was such a happy-go-lucky little guy. Nothing about this new situation seemed to bother him quite so much. He was sure that the little boy was sad and heartbroken over his mother's death just like Diego still was. Until she had died so senselessly, Diego had still over and over and over hoped that they might get back together. At least now he could better understand her hesitancy. Maybe it was easier to deal with things like these for such a small guy. And he had had a few months since his mother’s death under the care of his granny, after all. 

He left it to Klaus to show Davy what treasures were hidden behind the doors of his closet and simply went to get Davy’s suitcase to bring it up and, at last, put it on the bed to help his son putting his stuff away for the weekend. 

»I have no idea what I’m doing.« Diego later confessed to Allison as they stood in the archway of the living room and watched Klaus and Luther play with Daveed on the thick carpet. They were currently trying to build a fort out of lego blocks. In fact, Diego didn't even know if Daveed should be playing with lego already. »Do you think it's save?« He asked Allison again as they were watching the scene unfold. »For him to play with lego.« 

»I think that Klaus is at much greater risk to swallow a Lego block than Davy.« Allison chuckled. »Don't worry, no parent knows what they are doing. You should just spend time with him as much as you can.« Her words were meant as a comfort but couldn't she see how terrified he was of the thought of actually spending time with his own son? He didn't know what to do or what to say.

»Klaus is a natural, don't you think?«

»No, he’s just fearless.« Allison smirked and patted his arm. »Watching this makes me miss Claire. I wished she could be here now and spend time with her cousin. I’ve never thought I would say such a thing.« 

This time it was Diego who patted her shoulder. He could only vaguely understand what she must feel like not having her daughter with her. He was still so new to all of this, after all. His brain had not yet caught on to the fact that he was a father and had a small child to watch over. That didn't mean that he wouldn't lie awake and panicking, though. After all, he was a father with a small child he had to watch over. Looking out for Klaus had been hard enough already. 

»I don't know what to do, though. I’m not as good at this whole thing than you or even Klaus. Hell, even Luther has better social skills than I.« 

»Well, for a start, stop standing around here with me and join them.« Allison winked and gave him a playful shove. With that, Allison turned to leave the group, leaving Diego frozen in place. Only when Klaus looked up and met his eyes, Diego found it in himself to move again. 

»Hey, come join us, Dee!« Klaus grinned. »We could really need your expertise here. Davy says that he needs a tower right here at the gate but Luther says that the tower would look better in the back.« 

It was so easy to be around Klaus. It was so easy to get involved in this little game they had going on here with him around to stir him through the murky waters of his new role - a role for which he couldn't have been prepared any less. Perhaps he would have desired to have children with Eudora at one point if they had not broken up back in the day and hadn't been so vastly different as human beings. It was doubtful, of course, that he would have done a better job under these circumstances either but this right here was just plain odd and Diego was still so unsure if he really would be the right fit for this burden. 

He walked over to his brothers and his son and sat down with a little grunt before surveying the fortress that they were currently building. »I see it is lacking in fire escapes.« He noted briefly as a little joke. »No escape routes either. Tsk, tsk, tsk. I think you should add a tower to every corner of the fortress.« 

And just like this, the tension was broken and the brothers went to work on the fortress with Davy until they were called for dinner. In the end, they had spent the whole afternoon playing with lego. Something the brothers had never been allowed as children. At least neither Klaus nor Davy swallowed any blocks. That was a win in his book. As dinner time rolled around, their fortress had managed to climb to exceptional heights if Diego might say so himself.

»Play after dinner?« Davy directed his attention back at his father with huge pleading eyes and Diego actually had a hard time to come up with an answer to that. His instincts told him that no, it would be time for his son to go to sleep after dinner but those huge brown eyes said that he definitely needed to allow his son this indulgence. 

»Oh, I think you will be much too tired after dinner, Gremlin.« Klaus came to his rescue. He didn't know how his brother performed these miracles all the time but he seemed to have a sixth sense for when Diego was helpless in the face of a toddler. Apparently, they had found his kryptonite.

»Nu-uh!« 

»Uh-huh! Now, quick, Davy! Let's see who gets to the kitchen first!« 

That sufficed to make a three year old switch gears and forget his previous inquiry. Quickly, Davy took off after Klaus as Klaus - with very tiny steps - started to run out of the room. He would let Davy win, of course. Klaus had never been very competitive. 

»Who would have thought that Klaus would be so good with a kid?« Luther huffed as he started cleaning up the mess that they had made. He and his brother Luther had not necessarily gotten much closer over the past six months. He wouldn't even start to claim that they had. He wouldn't start to claim that he would understand him better these days. There was still so much unsaid between them and still, so much he didn't understand about him. Talking to Luther was often like walking a tightrope. It was hard to figure out what to say and what was better swallowed down so that their talk would not again escalate into a fight like they were so prone to. Talking about Davy seemed save enough, he thought.

»Yeah.« He huffed and brushed a hand through his hair as he was helping Luther to tidy up. Mom would probably come to do it soon but Diego didn't want her to tidy up behind them. Tomorrow, he thought, he would teach Davy to tidy up behind himself. This was important, he decided. His son should learn these kinds of basics right away. That was probably what Eudora would have wanted too. »I’m surprised too but … Well, it's Klaus.«

»What do you mean?«

»Isn’t he the most empathetic of us?« Diego shrugged. »I don't know. I just think … Klaus is the only one of us, except maybe Allison, who has almost decent social skills.« 

»I don't know, I feel like he might be throwing himself a bit too much into this situation.«

»Why? What do you mean? He just tries to be nice and wants Davy to feel comfortable.«

»Sure but … didn't Eudora die because she saved him?« He knew exactly what Luther wanted to say and there it was again, the tightrope. He didn't want to talk about Eudora. He especially didn't want to talk about her death. »Don't you think, he might feel guilty? Maybe that's why he is throwing himself at the task so much.« 

»Well, it's not his fault that she died.« Diego decided as he got back to his feet. »She was a cop. She knew the risk as she went in there without backup. She was too impatient to wait for me and she knew the risk. And … None of this would have happened if we would have noticed earlier that Klaus was gone, to begin with.« 

Luther looked like he wanted to say something but then he swallowed it down and just gave a small nod. Improvement. It was small but it was something at least. 

Dinner was surprisingly peaceful even with a toddler at the table. That was Mom’s doing for the most part. She had made nuggets for the little guy shaped like dinosaurs and quickly Davy had gotten into another competition with Klaus over who could eat the most. In the end, the toddler at the table had polished off his plate completely and Klaus had barely anything left on his own. It was a win-win situation and for once none of the siblings had to nag Klaus about not eating enough. The whole dinner Diego spent watching in awe how Klaus was making faces at Davy to make him laugh and engaged in serious conversation with the little guy about dinosaurs. 

It was almost an hour later that Davy was tucked in neatly in his new bed and sound asleep by some miracle. The day surely had been exhausting for the little guy and yet Diego couldn't help but be amazed.

»I think he has a good influence on you.« Diego grinned as he exchanged a glance with Klaus who leaned in the doorway opposite of him. They were so close that their knees were touching as both of them leaned in the door like this.

»Well, of course.« Klaus laughed quietly and gave Diego a small wink. »What did you expect? I am just a big kid. So? How was your first day at the new job?«

»You spent more time with him than I did today … I feel like the stupidest guy in the world because half the time I have no idea what to do. But it seems so easy for you.« Diego sighed. »I really don't know how you’re doing it.«

»You think too much.« Klaus smiled and bridged the gap between them just to tip his fingers gently against Diego’s forehead. Suddenly, he was so close to him. Suddenly, Klaus seemed to be right in his face, in fact, and Diego didn't quite know how to deal with it. There was so much left unsaid between them. Years and years walking around with an old festering wound that would scrape open again and again when he was not careful enough. »That was always your problem, Dee. You worry too much. Davy doesn't want much. He just wants his dad to spend time with him and play with him.« 

»You sound like it's so easy.«

»It is.« Klaus chuckled and wrapped his arm around his brother and leaned his stupid head against the side of Diego’s head. »Just think about what you would have wanted from Dad.«

»I don't know-«

»Yes, you know, Dee. We all know. And now come, you need a beer.« 

»You mean, _ you _need a beer.«

»Yes, but I can't have one. So I need to live vicariously through you.« Klaus added with a smirk as he pulled Diego out of the door. They left it open, just in case. The nightlight was still on, making sure that there would be no monsters. Well, and Ben was there too. He had taken a seat in the old wicker chair that they had found in the attic and placed next to the bed. 

»I really don't want to leave him alone.«

»You’ll have to eventually.« Klaus replied. »And Ben is here. Right Ben?«

»Sure.« Their dead brother huffed. »You go have a beer, Diego. You deserve it.« He didn't need Ben’s heads up, of course, and yet he appreciated it greatly. Ben was more reserved with his commentary, quieter than Klaus. All he got to hear from Ben, usually were a few dry and sarcastic comments here and there much in the same vein as before his death. It was actually nice to see that death had not changed much about Ben’s personality. Klaus had once told him horror stories about ghosts that were hardly human any longer. Ghosts that would be screeching and screaming at him for no particular reason. 

Five had asked him to materialize anyone else for them but Klaus had always refused to do so. He didn't like to confront his powers still to this day. He didn't like even talking about them or explaining them to his siblings. 

»See?« Klaus smiled and winked at Ben before taking Diego’s left hand in both of his and pretty much pulled him away. Not that Diego wouldn't have been able to stop him from doing so. Of course, he could stop him. He was much stronger than Klaus. His hands, however, no matter how cold they always were, seemed to persuade him better than any promise of beer or a bit of rest could. 

They had the kitchen to themselves. Vanya and Allison had gone to the movies and taken Luther with them to see some chick-flick just because they knew that Luther would cry his way through a whole box of kleenex in the theater. He had no idea where Five went to, probably researching something highly important that neither Diego nor Klaus would understand no matter how hard they would try to wrap their brains around the topic. 

It was oddly quiet in the house. Too quiet to leave a small child alone in his room. That was what he thought, at least but Klaus, as if reading his mind, handed him a bottle of beer with a smile and hopped onto one of the kitchen counters. 

»Stop worrying. Benny is with him. If Davy wakes up, he can calm him down. The little Munchkin loves Benny.« 

He gave a small hum in response as he hopped on the countertop beside his brother and made quick work of the lid of the bottle. His gaze was pulled outside of the kitchen window. It was still early and dark clouds were blocking the view of the setting sun. It was almost beautiful.

»Looks like it's going to rain.« He commented quietly on the weather. 

»Yeah … We should totally lock every door and leave the keys in so that the others can't get back into the house and have to beg us.« 

»We should.« Diego agreed and took a sip from his beer. »But we can't do this.«

»Why not?« 

»Because I’m a dad now … I can't do shit like this anymore. I’m a role model now.« And this thought actually made him laugh. Usually, it would be Klaus who would laugh and infect him with the sound but this time it was the other way around. »I am a role model! Can you fucking believe it?«

»No!« Klaus laughed. »No, that's just too weird, Dee!« 

»Is it really? I mean, I kinda was a role model for you, right?«

»If that would be the case, Baby, I would not have ended up as a fucking junkie hooker on the streets.« He smirked. Klaus had such a way to talk about his past … He sounded as if he wouldn't care at all and yet Diego knew that nothing could be farther from the truth. He cared a lot about it. He regretted it. Diego could tell but Klaus was not yet there to admit it. Maybe he would be in time. 

»You seem so unbothered by having Davy here with us.« Diego finally began a little quieter and took another sip just as rain started to drum against the kitchen window. They had not bothered with switching on any lights and they didn't need lights anyway. »But we both know that you aren't, right?« 

»What do you mean?«

»Eudora.« Diego almost whispered. »Her death. You know that it's not your fault, right?« 

»But it is.« Klaus shrugged, his eyes cast down on his fidgeting hands. He had always been twitchy. »I knew that they were two. I didn't tell her. My own survival was more important. I was … terrified out of my mind.«

»They tortured you. It's understandable.«

»Understandable, perhaps, but it's no excuse for what I did. I should have warned her and then get out but I didn't. I left her behind and I didn't care what would happen to her. I just wanted out. I didn't even turn around when I heard the shot, just squeezed through this fucking vent with the briefcase and left on the next bus I could catch.«

»If you hadn't left, you would have died too, Klaus. They wouldn't have bothered with putting you in the trunk of their car again to transport you to a new location. They would have killed you then and there.«

»You don't know that.«

»Yeah, I do.«

»Still … And then she had a kid. Fuck, Diego … She was a mom and she died because of a useless junkie like me and her son’s name is Daveed as if fate really wants to drive home this point about me being a total waste of space.«

»Klaus-«

»I got Dave killed.« Klaus whispered at last and his eyes seemed a million miles away as he said those words. »I got Eudora killed and I got Dave killed because I was a selfish fucking asshole.« 

»What do you mean? You didn't get Dave killed. It was the war.«

»No … No, you don't … You don't understand, Dee.« He shook his head and brushed his hand shortly over Diego’s chest before he slipped off the counter. He could tell that Klaus wanted to leave, run away. He could tell that he was craving a hit of something. He sounded so exhausted. It was dangerous when Klaus was like this. He made stupid mistakes when he was like this and so, Diego hopped off the counter and quickly snatched his wrist.

»I don't.« He admitted. »So explain it to me. Please.«

And Klaus, by some miracle, actually stopped to look at him again. He looked much older than he was, all of a sudden. He didn't like that haunted look on him. And yet he liked it more than the fake carefree attitude he liked to portray to the world all the time.

»I … I talked to Five.« Klaus shrugged. »We talked a lot about Vietnam and time travel and all of this shit. And he told me about the commission, about his job there. You know … the commission does everything in their power to make sure that what's supposed to be happening happens.«

»Yeah, I know.«

»I wasn't supposed to be there.« Klaus muttered. »I wasn't supposed to go to Vietnam, fight in that war, fall in love with a fellow soldier. And … fuck, Dee. I would have stayed there.« Now his voice sounded hoarse and Diego felt a fist tighten around his heart. »I wanted to stay there with him. I wanted to … to win the war with him and then go home with him and have a normal life. And perhaps I would have shown up as an old man then to see you guys again. I don't know. But I wanted it. I wanted all of this so badly. A fresh start. And then he died. He died because I was not supposed to be there.« 

»It's not your fault.« He tried again and, to hammer his point home, he put the bottle away to take a hold of both of Klaus’ arms. »It's not your fault, none of it, Klaus. You weren't supposed to be there, maybe, but how could you have known? It's not your fault. The commission could have just approached you and send you home. Did Five say it was your fault?«

»You should be angry with me!« Klaus finally exclaimed and even in the dim light of the kitchen, he could see the moisture in his eyes clear as day. »You should be livid! I killed the mother of your child, Dee! And I killed Dave!«

»I’m not.« Diego whispered back and now he was the one who sounded exhausted as he pulled Klaus in for a hug. »I’m not angry.« But he should be. He knew that he should be angry. He knew that Klaus was right and that he should be absolutely livid and yet he just couldn't bring himself to be angry. Klaus had paid such a high price for his deeds already, hadn't he? Right now, he didn't want to be angry. He wanted to know that Klaus was on his side no matter what. The two of them against the rest of the world like this used to be in another life. »I’m not angry.«

»Yes, you are. You are furious.«

»I don't care.« Yeah, that was more like it. »I don't care.« They were so close as he leaned his forehead against Klaus’ and felt the skin press against his own. They were as close as they used to be a lifetime ago, before all the heartache and the suffering. Really, all he wanted to do was bridge the distance between them once and for all.

»Davy needs you.« The moment their lips almost touched, the spell was broken by the sudden apparition of their dead brother in the kitchen. He didn't jump and neither did Klaus. Neither one of them made sure to put distance between them quickly. It was just Ben and Ben saw everything anyway, right? It was Klaus, however, who gently gave him a pat on the cheek.

»Well, go on. Your son needs you.« 

It didn't take more than this for Diego to finally get a move on. Slowly he took a step back from Klaus, even as Klaus’ touch lingered for another few seconds on his cheek. It took him more effort than should be necessary to finally dislodge himself from Klaus and walk around him. As he walked past Ben, he realized the weird look his ghost brother gave him but decided not to care about it too much. It was just Ben, after all. He would never forget the day when Ben had first found out about him and Klaus back when they were teenagers and how he had lamented the inevitable end of their trio if two of the three members of said trio were suddenly dating.

Benny had made a big deal about it back then. He had often liked to claim that Klaus and Diego would forget about him, poor Number Six, while they would be busy _ canoodling_. Needless to say, it hadn't quite happened like this. 

As he reached Daveed’s room, he found his son sitting on the bed with his teddy in his arms and a tearful expression. He didn't jump from the bed, though, only looked at him with pleading big eyes. How was his heart not supposed to melt when being confronted with a look like this?

»Hey, what's wrong, Buddy?« He tried to approach him in the softest voice possible as he walked over to the bed and gingerly sat down on the edge.

»Can't sleep.« Davy replied with a pout. 

»Because of the thunderstorm?« 

»Uh-huh.«

»Hm« Diego hummed. »Your Uncle Klaus doesn't like them either. Do you think it’ll help if I stay with you tonight?«

»Uh-huh!« 

»Okay. Scoot over.« He smiled and Davy was quick to scoot over and closer to the wall to make room for his father. The bed was much too small for Diego to actually lie in there but for Davy, he would contort his body until he would fit. Somehow he managed to squeeze into the bed and Davy wasted no time to snuggle up to him. It was the weirdest thing he ever experienced and yet it felt right and good to hold his son in his arms.

»You know what? My Mom taught us how to tell how close a thunderstorm really is.« 

»Really?«

»Sure. Okay, wait. We wait for the next flash of lightning and then we start counting.« Davy nodded quickly and, as if on cue, lightning flashed again. By now, the drops of rain were thick and heavy against the window.

»One … Two … Three … Four … Five-« And there it was, the crack of thunder that made Davy flinch.

»Five seconds.« Diego nodded. »So now we divide this by five and then we know that lightning struck 1 mile away.« 

»Not far.«

»No, it's not.« Diego nodded calmly as he brushed his fingers through Davy’s unruly dark curls. »It will be right over us soon. But it’ll pass, don't worry. I’m here with you.« 

**-End of Chapter 4-**


	5. Chapter 5

He had found Diego fast asleep in Davy’s little bed and instead of waking him up, he had just tucked them both in and retreated to his own room. The whole act had felt weirdly domestic and nice and a part of Klaus was freaking out about that just a bit. Even as he walked into his own room to finally retire for the night, he had the moment in the kitchen on his mind - this moment when Diego had almost kissed him. A part of him really wished he had done it but there was another, louder voice in the back of his mind that was thankful that he had not.

»What do you think you’re doing?« 

And, of course, there was Benny sitting on his bed and waiting for him like the disgruntled mother of a teenager waiting for their rebellious offspring. He hadn't expected anything else. The look on Ben’s face would only be complete if he wore curlers and a nice fluffy morning gown. 

»I think I’m going to bed, Baby.«

»I meant with Diego.«

»I’m not doing anything with Diego. Diego is sleeping.«

»You know what I mean.«

»No, please do enlighten me.« He sighed heavily as he flopped down on his bed and inevitably fell through his dead brother. That was, of course, very rude but so was Benny sometimes. Klaus didn't even waste time to undress, just laid down on his side instead. He really wasn’t in the mood for any kind of discussion about him and Diego now. Usually, he wouldn't have much of a problem with that - especially when Ben was involved in the discussion but right now he couldn't deal with it. There was too much his mind was occupied with these days.

The apocalypse had almost happened six months ago and ever since then, Klaus was strapped to a roller coaster. At least that was how he felt. He was constantly pulled and shoved this way and that way with no control about anything as it seemed sometimes. That was, of course, not true. He had complete control over his life, in fact. For the first time in maybe seventeen years even. He was sober for months now, wouldn't even touch alcohol and was finally getting a hang of his powers. In fact, he was becoming a valuable asset to his siblings during missions. No longer was he merely the lookout now. He was actually useful.

Still, despite it all, he felt … stuck. He was watching his life unfold as if it was not really him doing the things. He was a spectator of his own life. And yes, he was proud of what he saw but at the same time, it seemed to be not enough. He was missing something and he couldn't put his finger on it. 

»Last time you guys were together it didn't work out so well, did it?« 

»We are not together.«

»No, not yet but you want to be. I can tell.« 

»Can you now?«

»I am always around you guys. Yes, I can. It's exactly like it was all those years ago too! The fucking heart-eyes, always getting much too close, drowning out everything else, the whole shebang like when we were sixteen. It was annoying then and it's annoying now.« 

If he wouldn't know it any better, he would say that Ben was jealous and wanted in on the action. He thought about teasing him, suggesting a threesome or something equally stupid. He knew, though, that Ben was not jealous and that these were not the things he was interested in. Ben was worried as he was always worried. 

»You are seeing things, Benedict Arnold.« 

»Like how you almost kissed tonight?«

»Well, we will never know if we would have kissed now, won't we? Because a certain ghost forgot his manners on the playground.« Ben even had the audacity to roll his eyes at his remark. 

»I’m just saying … you need to be careful.«

»What?«

»I mean … Diego is a dad now.« Ben sighed. Hell, he sounded as if Diego had a deadly infectious disease. Not that Klaus would get scared off if something like this would ever happen. In fact, he didn't think that he would care. He would rather get infected and die together with the person he loved. The thought of losing someone he loved ever again was still keeping him up at night. The wound of losing Dave was still fresh and it was still festering and raw and open. And maybe Ben was right and he should be more careful because Diego also had an open and raw and festering wound where his heart was. »He has no room anymore for your fun and games.«

»I’ve never played with him, Ben.« There was a sharpness in his voice that none of his siblings had ever heard from him. It was rare for Klaus to truly get angry or be honestly affronted or annoyed by anything his siblings would say. Usually, he would just take their comments and quips on his behalf with a smile. 

»I know.« Ben replied quickly. »I know. Still, you need … you guys just need to be careful now with Davy around.« 

»There’s nothing to be careful about.« He grunted and pulled his blanket up. He didn't want to look as if he was pouting or moping but it seemed inevitable. In fact, he _ was _angry. Angry at Ben for thinking he would play around with shit like this without a second thought. He was not a kid anymore, after all.

»Look, Klaus, I’m sorry-«

»I love him.«

»I know.« 

※※※※※※※

The room was silent but filled with the smell of incense burning on a narrow shelf near the door. Sunlight filtered in diffusely through a blind window. The room was a bit stuffy and in the middle of the room on a soft blue pillow, sat Klaus cross-legged with the backs of his hands resting relaxed on his knees and his eyes closed. Diego had, in all honesty, no idea how he managed to stay in this room with all the dust in the air, the heavy smell of the incense and the warmth that was so characteristic for attic rooms.

Everyone knew not to really intrude when Klaus would be in here as to not fuck with his relaxation techniques. Klaus had discovered meditation a month after the failed apocalypse. It helped with the ghosts, he had said with a cheeky smile when Luther had first asked him about it. What he really meant, though, was that it helped with the urges. Even months after getting clean, Klaus was still fighting his demons and the sirens that were always trying to lure him back in. Every now and then, almost every day, in fact, Klaus would retreat to the attic where he had set up his little meditation room, and stay in here for at least an hour.

It was still early in the day and yet he had not seen Klaus until now almost as if his brother had consciously stayed out of his way. That was, of course, ridiculous. He had left Davy downstairs with Luther and Five for the moment, hoping to catch a moment alone with Klaus.

»How’s your back?« Klaus disrupted his thoughts with a low murmur.

»Wha- _ Oh_. Good, good.« 

»Just asking because Davy’s bed was probably a bit uncomfortable.« So Klaus had tucked them in. Well, it was not that much of a surprise, he assumed. Klaus was a very caring and gentle guy. He was the heart of the team, the good soul of the house. His brother Klaus had always been caring and compassionate. How many times had he forced Reginald’s wrath upon himself to protect his siblings after a slip-up? How many times had he cheered each and every one of them up after a bad day?

»Oh … It was okay.« Diego nodded but Klaus still held his eyes closed. »Wasn’t too bad.« 

»Good for you.« He wasn’t used to Klaus being so short with him. There were no winks, no flirty little remarks, no pet names. It was odd. 

»Hey … Klaus, is everything okay?« 

»I’m just peachy, Sunshine.« _ There_, that was better.

Then why didn't he seem just peachy? Something had happened, Diego was almost one hundred percent sure of it now but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Then again, this was Klaus, right? He was often strange and aloof. Nothing to worry about, right? The war had left its marks on Klaus. He didn't often talk about Vietnam or Dave or even Hazel and Cha-Cha, but Diego knew that all of this had hit him much harder than he liked to show to the world. 

»So … Davy and I wanted to go to Griddy’s … do you … I mean …«

»Do I wanna tag along?«

»Yeah.«

»Sure.« He opened one eye to look at Diego, followed by a crooked little grin that turned Diego’s whole world upside down at once. It was ridiculous. 

»O-Okay. Be down in ten. Davy is not very patient.« 

»Like father like son.«

Ten minutes later, Klaus arrived downstairs and, thankfully, he was dressed almost like a normal person in his favorite leather pants a simple black AC/DC shirt and a leather jacket. They left without much incident after that, Davy between them, walking well-behaved at Diego’s hand. Of course, they had to go slow with the little guy but Davy was a wild child and not one to quickly complain as it seemed. So, as they arrived at Griddy’s, Davy was still full of joy and energy and chatted up Agnes, the waitress without restraints. 

»Such a lovely little boy.« Agnes cooed as she later served them their breakfast and drinks. She was still the same way Diego remembered her from their childhood. Of course, not too long ago, he had talked to her after those assassins had shot up the place because of Five. She didn't seem to remember that, though. 

»Isn't it strange that she still works here?« Klaus hummed over his eggs and bacon from the other side of the table. Under the table, their knees were touching. Of course, they were both not exactly short. It felt nice. Fuck … He was like a teenager, getting excited just because their knees were touching! 

»A little.« Diego shrugged. »One would assume that a lady her age would have moved on by now, right?« Klaus gave a mock little gasp in response but the playful twinkle in his eyes as he looked at Diego was not to be missed.

»Diego!« He gasped. »How dare you talk like this about a lady. Maybe she is perfectly happy with serving coffee and donuts every day!« At Diego’s little eye roll, Klaus turned his attention back to Davy who was happily munching on his waffles. »You know, Davy, when we were little, we sometimes snuck out of the house to come here. We ate donuts until our tummies hurt.« 

It was a nice little memory and one that Diego had always held in fond regard ever since he had left the academy. Back then they had still been happy as a family. The last time they came here in secret was when Five had still been around. It seemed a whole lifetime ago by now. 

»You and Daddy?«

»Yes.« Diego huffed. »And the rest of us. Auntie Vanya, Auntie Allison, Uncle Luther, Uncle Ben, and Uncle Five too. And our Dad got really mad about it when he found out.« Which was less of a fond memory.

»Why?« Davy mumbled through a mouth full of waffle.

»Our dad was not a good person.« Klaus hummed. The smile on his face looked different though, almost as if Klaus knew something that Diego didn't. He had seen this look on his face before and he had never liked it. Klaus was like an open book to him most of the time but there were certain things, especially after that apocalypse that wasn’t, that Klaus seemed to keep from him. 

»Was he mean?« 

»Yeah.« Diego sighed and ruffled his son’s hair. »Very mean.«

»He didn't mean it, though.« Klaus intervened with a smile at Davy and that, in fact, did take Diego by surprise now. »He meant well, you know? He just tried to help us become the best versions of ourselves. But … yeah … he was mean. Your dad is not mean, though, right Davy?«

The little boy grinned widely at that question. »No!« He exclaimed. »My Daddy is the best!« 

He didn't know what made his heart race more now, the wink Klaus gave him or the huge smile and those words coming from his son. »Yes, he is.« Klaus grinned and proceeded to stuff his face with scrambled eggs and bacon for which Diego was paying. Of course, Diego was paying. 

»The thing you said to Davy earlier … about Dad … did you really mean that?« Diego asked a little while later as they were sitting on a bench on the side of a playground. Davy was currently occupied with the attempt of building a sandcastle as Diego took a small break from the hard work to sit with Klaus. His son was really quite demanding when it came to his attention and yet, Diego didn't feel as exhausted as he thought he would. 

»You mean that he meant well when he tortured us?«

»Yeah.«

»Well … I couldn't tell a three-year-old that our father tortured us and beat us just for shits and giggles, could I?« He smirked and bumped his shoulder into Diego’s. »But … yeah, I meant it. Listen, I’m not excusing what he did to us or how he did it … I guess I hate him the most out of all of us. What he did to me or any of us … It's unforgivable. I like to believe that, if we had a different father, had we grown up in a loving home, I would have never become addicted to shit like heroin in the first place. I would have not lost like seventeen years of my life to alcohol and drugs. I would not have gone with strangers into seedy hotels to fuck, not knowing if I would come out alive or if they would rape me. I would not have risked getting seriously ill. I would not have almost died every fucking winter to some sickness. I would not have sold myself. I would not have stayed in abusive relationships just to get over the winters.«

Diego felt his stomach turn at Klaus words. A playground was, according to the Merriam Webster Dictionary 1) a piece of land used for and usually equipped with facilities for recreation especially by children and 2) an area known or suited for activity of a specified sort. What it was certainly not was a place where ex-junkies with superpowers were meant to have a deep dive into their darkest thoughts and secrets with their equally super-powered and equally fucked-up adopted brother.

»But« His voice jumped up an octave ever so slightly, the suddenness of the sound-making Diego flinch a little because of the falseness of his chipper attitude. »After I had this little talk with him in the afterlife … I do think that he meant well, he just … He forgot that we are human beings somewhere along the line. He knew that the apocalypse was coming and he knew that only we could stop it … He got frustrated and he lashed out on the only people available. Remember how he beat me with this long ass ruler on the hands when I couldn't solve that stupid math problem after five tries? Like that. Just … Just on a bigger scale.«

»That's no excuse.«

»No, it's not.« Klaus hummed. His eyes had always had the quality of drawing anyone in who dared to look at them too closely. In dark hours of his life, for example when he had been kicked out of the academy or when Eudora broke up with him, he hadn't even been able to tell if Klaus’ eyes were blue or green. And he had gotten frustrated in those hours because he should know this. He should remember the eyes of his first crush, his first love, his adopted brother, his … Klaus. And then he would remember that they were green. Green like moss. Green like a thick lush forest. Not clear like emeralds but deeper, calmer and yet with a storm behind them, lurking in the dark pools of his pupils. 

Growing up, Diego had often thought that Klaus was meant to be a siren and not a medium. That started after they had gone through greek mythology during their lessons. He had been fascinated by the tales of Odysseus and Jason and the Argonauts. And then he had looked at Klaus, his brother who had already been so outlandishly pretty back then and he came to the conclusion that Klaus had always meant to be a siren as for no matter where Klaus went, as soon as he would step into a room he commanded all the attention and it was oh so easy to get lost in his eyes. Fuck, he would gladly drive his ship into a cliff if it meant he would be closer to him.

»You’ll do better with Davy.« Klaus suddenly changed the topic - so sudden that it almost gave him whiplash. »I’m sure of it.« 

And with that, Klaus left him on the bench as he jumped to his feet to run over to the little boy in the sand. Diego watched how Klaus plucked the child from the sand unceremoniously and how Davy squealed in pure delight as his uncle played with him. He felt the faintest of smiled tug on his lips at this display and couldn't quite help himself. Klaus could go from 0 to 100 in no time., even now that he was sober. Yet, he found Klaus changed ever since the apocalypse that wasn't. He wasn't going to go as far as to say that he was calmer and more serious. He was still crazy Klaus but he was a different flavor of crazy. 

»Why hello there!« A high-pitched voice suddenly demanded his attention and as Diego looked to his right-hand side, he found a short, plump woman with a round face, glasses and ginger hair. The smile on her face was pleasant and Diego felt like he had seen her before yet couldn't quite pinpoint it. »How nice to see you again. I am so relieved to see that you and your husband got out of that bowling alley when those terrorists started shooting.« Oh. The woman didn't notice his surprise and genuine confusion as she took notice of Klaus and Davy playing in the sand. »How delightful! I didn't know you had another child! Oh, isn’t he a cutie? Where is your other son?«

Diego almost choked on his own spit. »School.« He saved himself quickly.

»Right.« The woman smiled. »Well, I must say, you made quite the catch. Your husband is a natural with kids! I wished my ex-husband Jimmy would have been like this. God knows Kenny would have needed it.«

»He’s the fun dad.« Diego murmured. »Davy takes after him. The other one is an insolent brat.« Klaus liked to call Five ‘stinky bastard man’ but he had the feeling that Kenny’s mom would not appreciate hearing that particular term of endearment they had for their _ son_.

»He may be the fun dad, but don’t fret, I’m sure your boys love you just the same. Being fun is all good but children also need someone they can rely on and trust wholeheartedly to make the tough calls. They truly need the balance. They need their fun dads and they need their strict dads. But I’m sure you’ll be just fine and this little angel of your’s will turn out just as well as his older brother.« 

Whatever that was supposed to mean. Diego forced a tight-lipped smile before Kenny’s mom went her merry way again. For some reason, as he looked at Klaus and Davy again, he was not even bothered that this random woman and probably a few others as well thought that he and Klaus were married and raising a child together. 

He couldn't help but sit there and think for a little while about the things his brother had said before about their father. Klaus had always been a man of the extremes and yet never one to be put into strict categories, never a man who liked to think in black and white terms. In Klaus’ mind, pure evil didn't exist and that meant in exchange that pure goodness didn't exist either. No one was just evil or just good. People were all made up of shades of grey. Some darker, some lighter but no one was just one thing. 

Same as Klaus. He was not just a man or just gay or just a junkie - He was many things in between. Diego, on the other hand, often struggled with his identity and self-worth as he tried to portray to the world that he was so sure of himself. Klaus seemed so secure in who he was and, more importantly, in who he was not. He envied him for that. Klaus could be unapologetically himself without restraints while Diego often struggled with appearing like the world's greatest macho man. And for what? So that people would take him seriously? Of course, the inferiority complex had been beaten into him by his father and to this day he could still not shake it off. Klaus, however, looked at him as if he had hung the moon in the sky. 

Of course, Davy did too.

It was already late in the afternoon when the boys left the park to walk back home. Davy was exhausted and half asleep as Diego carried him piggyback. Klaus, on the other hand, seemed oddly distracted. Then again, Klaus had always been easily distracted by anything - much to their father and teachers’ detriment. 

»Hey, Dee« He suddenly chimed up as they were walking down the street. He could already see the academy in the distance - a conglomeration of buildings that fitted together like oddly shaped puzzle pieces in the heart of the city. As he looked over his shoulder to meet Klaus’ eyes, he noticed that his brother had stopped a few steps behind him and Davy. »Just … go ahead, okay? I have something to do.« 

»Everything alright?« 

It wasn't like Klaus would never leave the house by himself anymore these days. He did. Yet, it always seemed to fill Diego with dread. The fear that his brother might relapse was always there in the back of his mind and now, in a situation such as theirs, it would be even more of a disaster than before. 

»Yeah…« He didn't sound like it as he brushed a hand through his curls. »Yeah … I just … I need a moment, okay? I need to … I need to see someone.« 

Everything inside of him screamed that he shouldn't let Klaus go like this. That he should force him back home and make him talk to him instead. But then Davy shifted uncomfortably on his back and Diego remembered that force had never helped him when dealing with Klaus. The Seancé needed his freedom like the air he was breathing. He would come back to Diego and the rest of them if he would allow him to leave first. He needed to see that Diego trusted him even though deep down inside, Diego was terrified.

»Okay.« Diego replied and noted briefly the surprised look Klaus granted him. »Just don't be late, we want to order pizza for dinner.« 

※※※※※※※

Klaus didn't show up for dinner. They had ordered pizza and saved him a few slices for later if he would come home and be hungry. Despite what Five had said, they decided that they were going to be a proper family that properly cared for one another from now on but, deep down, all of them knew that Klaus would not come home and eat those leftovers. None of them talked about it during dinner. It was something that was better left unspoken.

Davy was the only one who asked where his uncle was during dinner. Allison was his savior as she quickly put her acting skills to test and told Davy that his uncle had a secret mission he needed to attend. A ghost in peril. Davy was satisfied with the lie and just asked Diego later, as he tucked his son in, to tell him when his uncle would be back and how his mission went. 

As the house settled down and slowly everyone went to bed one after another, Diego sat in his room and was pissed. He was pissed at Klaus. He was pissed at himself. He was pissed that he had allowed Klaus to leave and he knew that his siblings were just as pissed at him for that. He had allowed his brother to leave and probably relapse or do god knows what. He should have forced Klaus to come home with him and Davy. What was he going to tell his son when his uncle Klaus would not come back home again? What was he going to tell his son when his uncle Klaus would relapse and fall back into his old habits again?

The worst thing about all of this was that he couldn't even try to find sleep as long as he didn't know if Klaus was okay. He tried to read but failed spectacularly. He was not much of a reader anyway. All brawn and no brains. That was what Five would say.

It was way past midnight and according to the little baby monitor he had set up on his nightstand, Davy was fast asleep in his little bed with his teddy in his arms. It was only the second night in his new home and yet the little guy slept like a champ. Apparently, exhausting him to the point where he was almost passing out on his feet was the key to parenting. It had started to rain again about an hour ago but at least there was no thunder this time. 

With a frustrated sigh, Diego threw his book to the side. He was about to call it a day and force his body to settle down, as his ears picked up on the sound of shuffling footsteps out in the hallway. His eyes briefly flashed to the monitor but Davy was still asleep and drooling all over Mr. Teddy.

The shuffling stopped right in front of his door. It took barely two seconds after that until the door was slowly pushed open. There he stood in all his soaking wet glory. Knowing Klaus, his brother had not spent money on a bus ticket to save his sorry little ass from the embarrassment of getting all soaked in this weather. His curls hung into his face almost straightened by the weight of the water, dripping onto his shoulders and his already wet clothes. He looked a bit pale but there was no telling if he was sick or if it was a trick of the light. 

Whatever it was, his brother didn't waste any time to get into the room and close the door behind him just to hover until Diego slowly got up from the bed. Something was off. Something was different as he looked at Klaus now. He walked over to him without a word, like a tiger that was advancing on a gazelle only that Klaus was not making any effort of moving out of the way. His heart was racing at the thought in what state his brother might be. However, as they were only mere inches apart, he found his eyes clear, his pupils normal and he couldn't even smell alcohol on his breath. Klaus made no effort of getting out of his soaking wet clothes and so Diego extended his hands to him. Klaus didn't even flinch back or fight him off as Diego shoved the jacket off his shoulders and neither as he grabbed the hem of his shirt to push it all the way up. He allowed Diego to undress him without any comment about it and something inside of him - something primal and weird - reared its head and gave a deep, guttural roar in response. 

Klaus’ shirt landed with a wet squelch on top of his jacket on the floor. His shoes Klaus had apparently already left somewhere along the way. Probably near the front door where Mom would stumble upon them soon. After he had gotten rid of Klaus’ shirt, Diego’s hands hovered restlessly just above the waistband of his tight leather pants. A little voice in the back of his mind screamed at him that now was the moment to back out of this. If he would make another move, if his fingers would do so much as twitch, he would be doomed. And yet, Klaus suddenly took hold of his hands and guided them to the front of his pants, allowing Diego’s trembling fingers to linger on the button until he acted and opened it slowly. The sound of the zipper being pulled down by his own fingers sent electricity straight through his spine.

This was wrong. A voice in his mind said. The moment their mouths crashed together, however, he lost all ability to care. Time lost all meaning and, in the end, he had no clue anymore how they ended up on the bed and neither did he care. It was what it was and he did not found a shred of energy inside of him telling him that he should put an end to this.

**-End of Chapter 5-**


	6. Chapter 6

They needed to talk about it. He knew that they needed to talk about it. He found his bed empty the next morning and he was not surprised about it. He still hated it when he rolled on his side and didn't find a warm body next to him. It almost felt like he had just dreamed it all up and as if nothing had happened between him and Klaus last night. He was still naked, though, and the memories of their naked bodies pressing together were still engrained in his mind. He could still feel Klaus’ skin against his own, his flesh burning under his touch. It was both the scariest and the most exciting thing Diego had ever felt. Scary in a way that he didn't know what would happen next - _ after _\- and exciting in the way that he never wanted to feel anything else. 

Only when his eyes fell on his alarm clock, Diego finally realized how late it was already. He had always been an early riser - not by choice at first and later by habit. Growing up with strict rules like they had usually tended to lead to a life of strict rules and discipline as well. And Diego, as well as Luther, had embraced that. In short, Diego never slept in. No matter how tempting. Eudora had hated him for it whenever he had vacated their bed to go for a run before the sun even came up.

First, he wanted to just lay back down and take a breather, allow himself to wallow in the moment and his memories of last night for just a little while longer. Then, however, it hit him like lightning. Davy. His son was probably already up and without supervision!

He all but jumped out of his bed, almost got his feet tangled in the messy sheets, slipped on his boxer shorts that he found on the floor next to his shirt that soon followed as he pulled it over his head before rushing out. Davy’s door stood wide open and still, he hurried over to look for him. »Davy?« No response. The room was empty and so were all the other rooms on the corridor. In a rush to find his son, Diego stumbled down the hallway and finally down the stairs calling out for the little guy.

Finally, as he reached the kitchen, he got a response. 

»Daddy!« There he was, sitting at the table right next to Klaus while Mom was standing at the stove, humming to herself as the heavenly scent of bacon filled the whole room.

»H-Hey…« Diego muttered as he came to a halt in the doorway. Awkwardly, he grabbed onto the archway for a second as his mom shot him a small smile.

»Good morning, Diego dear. Are you hungry?«

»Y-Yeah … sure.« He replied out of habit, his eyes still resting on his son and Klaus. Mainly Klaus. Well, that was just awkward. Slowly, he sauntered into the room like any other day, like it was normal, like he had not fucked his brother’s brains out last night. Nope. That was definitely not the right way to go about this. »You’re already up, huh?« He greeted Davy as he ruffled through his curls and slowly took a seat across from him and Klaus.

»Yes!« Davy beamed. »Uncle Klaus made waffles!« 

»Did he now.«

»Oh, you know me, I am a waffle connoisseur, Baby.« Even as Klaus winked at him, it seemed as if nothing had happened between them last night. Well, what had he expected? That Klaus would greet him with a kiss in front of a toddler who wouldn't be able to understand all of this? »Little Davy here wanted to wake you up.« Klaus then added and the look he gave Diego told him clearly what he was insinuating. »But I told him we should let you sleep. After all, you are always working so hard.« 

As he settled into his chair, he started to feel grateful that Klaus who was usually so unabashedly himself and didn't care for social norms, took a step back and decided not to be outrageously himself for the sake of a little boy. He was almost sure that if Davy wouldn't be here, Klaus would be all over him already. Well, maybe that was wishful thinking. 

They had nothing to hide, right? They were not hurting anyone, they were not breaking any laws. Most importantly, Reginald was no longer around. He remembered hiding their relationship back when they had been nothing but stupid teenagers out of sheer panic how Reginald would react to it. Now, there was no one in their life left who would beat them to shit for this. And their siblings would understand, right? They would not judge them, right?

No … hiding this - whatever _ this _was - was about Davy now. It was about figuring shit out between the two of them. That's what Diego told himself, at least while they were having breakfast together. Five joined them somewhere along the lines and settled down with a cup of black coffee under mom’s scolding that he should really eat something and not just drink coffee instead. Luther and Allison were out somewhere, apparently and Vanya was at her rehearsals. It promised to be a nice, quiet Sunday at the Hargreeves’ mansion for a change. No world-ending catastrophes, no Five ranting and raving over some new conspiracy. It was peaceful.

In fact, it was Grace’s idea that Diego and Klaus should take Davy out to the zoo and so that was where they ended up on that day. Diego had no idea when he had last been to the zoo, probably when he was a child and went here for a field trip with the rest of his family. Davy was excited as he clung to both of their hands just so that Diego and Klaus could lift him up and let him swing his legs back and forth every now and then. He was highly aware of the looks that they were attracting and for once he didn't care about it. 

It felt natural to be here with Klaus and Davy. It felt good and he actually enjoyed being here right now. In fact, a part of him even enjoyed the thought that the other people might think he and Klaus were Davy’s parents.

»I wanna .... wanna see lions!« Davy squealed as they were making their way through the zoo with other families strolling around. Almost he expected to once again stumble into Kenny's mom along the way. The woman seemed to be everywhere after Klaus had once told him that he had met her before the bowling alley in a bus before he had been transported to Vietnam.

»Race you to it?« Klaus grinned as he looked down on Davy who just replied with a frantic little nod as Klaus let go of his hand. However, as Klaus started running - or rather jogging - Diego quickly hoisted Davy onto his shoulders and started running himself. The excited squeal of his son made a few people turn their heads. Of course, Diego was faster than Klaus.

»Not fair!« Klaus laughed as he too reached the lion compound. »You guys are cheaters!« 

»Well, you should have clarified the conditions for your race then!« Diego grinned back as he sat down Davy in front of the fence again. »But all you wanted was an easy win over a three-year-old. You should be ashamed of yourself.« 

Klaus grinned at him and took a step closer to Diego as they stood behind Davy and let the little guy watch the lions that were just about to get fed. It was a rare moment of peace that he was not quite used to after an entire life of drills and actions and training and fighting and the apocalypse that didn't happen. For a moment, they just stood side by side and Diego did not even flinch as he felt how Klaus, almost randomly, slipped his hand into Diego’s. Instead of pulling away, he just tightened his grip ever so slightly.

»I … Uhm. I was at the graveyard yesterday.« Klaus finally spoke up. His voice was quiet and calm, not at all like the flamboyant Klaus that he knew and loved. It was rare to see him like this but Diego felt like he was one of the very few people who actually got to experience that at all. He didn't speak up, though. This seemed to be something Klaus needed to get out on his own terms and he could not interrupt him now. »I … I wanted to see Dave’s grave, you know? So, I went there. I hoped that I would maybe get to see him.«

He shouldn't be jealous of a ghost and yet he was. Still, he kept his silence.

»And I did. I stayed a long while before he showed himself to me … but eventually, he did.« Klaus took a sigh and leaned in even closer. »And I … I asked him what I should do, you know? For the longest time I … I carried him around with me - literally.« The dog tags, Diego thought. He had not been wearing the dog tags last night. He was sure that he had been wearing them on the playground still. He was not wearing them now. »He started to weigh me down … I felt like … like I should be able to move on, you know? After everything that happened and now with this little gremlin in our lives.«

»What did he say?« Diego finally broke the silence but still looked at Davy instead. If he would not, he might do something stupid right here now.

»Well, he stood there in all his Dave-ness and he said _ ‘Klaus, stop being such a scaredy-cat. I’ve been dead for 50 years now. You should move on and Diego is a great guy.’ _« 

Now that took him by surprise. »You spoke about me?«

»Of course, we spoke about you.« Klaus huffed and rolled his eyes. »I’ve loved you for so long. Of course, I would talk to Dave about you. I wanted to know his opinion, after all.«

»You left his dog tags there, didn't you?«

»It was time.« Klaus gave a small shrug but although he tried to play it cool, Diego could tell that this was not as easy as he tried to make it sound. All of this had happened six months ago. Eudora’s death, Klaus’ time travel to Vietnam. It was all still so fresh for both of them. The wounds had barely had time to scab over. That was how it felt and yet here they were as if nothing had changed, the two of them against the rest of the world. He had missed feeling this all the time that they had spent apart from each other. How was a person able to miss another person so much without realizing it? And now that Klaus was back in his life with such force, Diego felt out of breath, unable to understand how he went so long without him.

»Why did you leave this morning?« Diego hummed quietly.

»I didn't want a certain someone to find us like this.« Klaus then chuckled. »Not before we haven’t figured everything out ourselves. We have to think about what's best for Davy now, after all.« It was so weird to hear Klaus talking like this. It was so weird to have him be the adult in any situation - to witness how responsible he felt for this little boy already. Klaus had adopted his role as a caretaker, as an uncle much quicker than Diego. He still felt odd about being a dad. He still felt as if any moment now someone would jump out of the bushes and tell him that he had been pranked. And, however faintly, Klaus words sounded like a farewell almost. As if they were already bidding a relationship farewell that had not yet bloomed. And maybe, Diego thought, it would be wiser to do so. Have the last night be a one time fling and move on with life. 

The stressful part about that was, however, that no matter what, it felt like they were always drawn back to each other. 

»Then let's figure it out.« Diego replied instead and finally looked at Klaus only to be met with that thousand yards stare that he had always loved on Klaus. His eyes would get all sparkly and big and the green would pop even more. Before any of them could even do anything again, Davy turned back around to them.

»Can we ... Can we go to the … to the … uhm … Penguins?« 

»Sure, Gremlin!« Klaus huffed and his hand was suddenly gone from Diego’s as he instead took both of Davy’s little hands. Diego just watched as Davy stood on Klaus' feet as his brother - lover? - started waddling away with Davy like this. It was not that much of a surprise that Klaus would be good with children and yet it had probably surprised all of them.

That Klaus was good with Davy never became clearer as during dinner that night. It was a first, since Davy arrived on Friday, that the little boy was fussy over his food. The last two nights he had been a literal angel. This night, however, the only person able to get him to eat anything at all was Klaus. 

»Come on, Davy.« Diego sighed as he watched how his son continued to push the rest of his food, mainly the broccoli, around on his plate. »Don't make such a fuss now.«

»Don't like broccoli.«

»No one likes broccoli.« Klaus huffed unaffected by the glare that Allison shot him in response. 

»Klaus!« She hissed.

»What?«

»Not helping!«

»It's true though.« Klaus scoffed and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the toddler. »No one likes broccoli but we all have to eat it. Right, Davy? You want to become as big and strong as Spaceboy, after all, right?«

»Well, _ I _ always ate my broccoli.« At least Luther played along with a good-natured smile. Diego had never been more grateful for Number One than at this exact moment. It was true, though. Luther was the only one of them who had always eaten everything on the plate no matter how disgusting. In fact, more often than not, he had also consumed everything on Klaus’ plate as well when Number Four hadn't been hungry. No wonder Klaus had always been such a thin bastard.

Davy though had different plans. Apparently, tonight he wanted to be a brat. And Diego, never being blessed with much patience anyway, was finally fed up with this behavior. »Okay, you know what, Daveed?« He ignored the gasp coming from Ben as he used the boy’s full name much in the same vein his mother would use their numbers to scold them. »If you are not gonna eat, you will go straight to bed now.«

»No!« The look on Daveed’s little face was utterly heartbreaking. It was a look of betrayal and hurt and as if the end of the world had just arrived with fire and blood - and broccoli. It was a look of true misery. »No, you're mean!« 

He had been called much worse in his life and thus those words had no right to sting as much as they did. »Daveed, I’m serious. If you don't eat your broccoli I put you to bed right this instant and no bedtime story tonight!«

Maybe he should have expected the floodgates to open at that but he was not prepared for it actually happening. »I want my mommy!« The little boy wailed. »I want mommy! You are mean!«

Suddenly, a wave of panic and nausea washed over him and he had no explanation why. It just happened. He felt his siblings’ eyes on him in silent accusation for making a toddler cry like this and he knew that he had to be the worst father in history. He had to get out. It was the move of a complete coward, of course, but he needed to get out, to escape. Davy was still bawling his eyes out as Diego stormed out of the room and he felt like the worst person ever as he fled. Because that was what he did. He fled. He was a coward.

He felt Reginald’s eyes bore into his very soul as he reached the bar in the living room and slammed his hands down on the counter. He really was a fucking pussy, wasn't he? »Yeah I bet you would be really proud now would you?« Diego frowned as he stared at the portrait of his father who was judging him even in death. »Number Two running from a toddler who cries for his mom … Fuck…« 

»In your defense« A flash of blue startled Diego so much that he almost threw a knife at the intruder as Five materialized behind the bar to pour himself a drink. »we were never raised to know how to treat a child or how to talk to a child. You are doing your best here, Diego.« 

»He is crying for his mom.« Diego ground out through his teeth. »His mom who is dead. His mom who is dead because she got involved in our weird-ass shit. His mom who was shot by one of _ your _former colleagues because she saved our brother. Our brother whom we didn't even notice was missing.« 

He felt bile rising in this throat. All of this, this whole entire situation was so completely fucked up! Eudora died because of _ them_. She died because of their superhero shenanigans and he had not even noticed that Klaus was missing that day. He had not noticed. He thought he loved him and yet he had not noticed that he wasn't there anymore. His brother had gone through hell and back for endless hours and Diego hadn't even noticed it. He had been alone and afraid and in pain and he had not noticed it. And yet he claimed to love him. And Eudora died because of his ignorance and now his son - his tiny little son - was crying for his mommy. And yes, he knew that she was dead but could he really grasp what that meant at all? That his mommy would never come back to him? 

Five made an odd little noise as he took a sip from his drink then. »If it helps … I am truly sorry how all of this went. It was … It was never my intention to involve innocent people in all of this. And I should have been here when Cha-Cha and Hazel attacked. At the very least, I should have noticed sooner that they had Klaus or- or … I don't know.« Well, that was a first. »I can't even blame my calculations. I … I was so dead set on finding out who causes the apocalypse that I didn't even see anything else. I had complete tunnel vision and decided that I would need to do everything myself and that's how the apocalypse almost happened.«

»My brother Five admitting that he is not perfect? Well, that is a first.« Diego hummed as he took the thick-rimmed glass of whiskey from his brother’s slender fingers and emptied it. Five only huffed an annoyed little breath and poured himself a new drink into a fresh glass. »You know, if Sandra comes back tomorrow and realizes that we allow a thirteen-year-old to drink, all hell will break loose.«

»I'm 58.« 

»Yeah … Tell that to the CPS lady.« 

Five rolled his eyes but the look that he gave Diego then was analyzing and curious. Five had quite a few tells and it was always obvious when Five was trying to calculate something in his head. He was calculating now, trying to analyze Diego, trying to understand what he was thinking and feeling and going to do. It was always weird when Five would look at him like this. It was as if he had x-ray vision and could see right through his tough-guy macho facade and into his mushy marshmallow core. That was what Klaus had once called it. 

»You can do this, Diego.« His green eyes were boring into his very soul as if he already knew what was going through Diego's mind.

»I don't- Listen … I’m not ...«

»Hey, there you are.« He had never been more thankful for Klaus interrupting him in any kind of conversation like this. Five gave him another look, rolled his eyes again and teleported away as Klaus walked over to him. »Hey … everything okay, Babe?« 

»Yeah…« He mumbled as he turned around to face Klaus. The way he looked at him with so much adoration in those pretty green eyes was comforting. Comforting in a way that made Diego want to lean on him. That was exactly what he did then. Seeking comfort in other people had never been much of a Diego-thing, to begin with - mostly for the reason that there had never been many people he thought he could rely on. There was Mom and there were Klaus and Ben and that was it. Knowing that Klaus would not push him away now meant a lot. It meant trust and a safe haven. 

»Hey … it's okay. Just a little tantrum.« Klaus murmured close to his ear as he brushed his fingers down his spine. The sensation was no harder than the stroke of a feather and yet it meant so much more.

»I feel like … like the biggest asshole on the planet for yelling at him … He just lost his mom ... all of this is new and strange to him … He deserves better than me.«

»There is no one better than you for him. You are his dad.« Klaus hummed.

»Come on, you know that’s not true … I mean … we might not be the authorities on whether or not your biological parents are good for you or not but all things considered … He might be better off with his aunt.« 

Klaus pulled away only slightly to look at him but his hands quickly cupped Diego’s face as his own hands came to rest uselessly on Klaus’ waist. »Listen, Dee … I can't make that decision for you. The same as you couldn't take the decision away from me to get clean. That's something you have to decide for yourself, something you really need to think through. If you truly think that Davy would be better off with his other family, then you should tell Sandra tomorrow. But if you are unsure … Maybe it's worth it to try just a bit longer.«

»It's just … I don't know if I could ever be the father he deserves.« It was not the first time that this thought came to him. Of course, not. Ever since he knew that he had a child this was all his mind was occupied with. »And … our lives are not exactly conventional. We are vigilantes, we fight crimes in masks. we have superpowers and go after evil people. Being here would mean that he could always be in danger.« 

»Or this could be the safest place in the whole wide world for him.« 

Diego gave a vague hum. He didn't know himself what he wanted to convey in that hum as he slowly pulled away completely from Klaus. Still, he allowed his fingers to brush over his cheek just once before he pressed his lips to his forehead. »I’m going to see if Davy still allows me to be near him now.«

»Please do.« Klaus chuckled as they split. With a sigh, Diego straightened his back and walked back towards the kitchen, feeling as if he was walking straight into some battle of sorts. The kitchen was empty except for Grace and Davy now. His mom sat by Davy’s side and the little guy held a pudding cup between his clumsy hands. The plates were still on the table and the broccoli was still on Davy’s plate.

»Mom … What's going on?«

»Oh, little Davy was a bit upset.« His mom smiled and no matter how much he loved her, he was just a little annoyed at his mother at that exact moment. 

※※※※※※※

He enjoyed the creaking and shifting of the house around him as he lay on the sofa in the living room and stared at the high ceiling and the windows in it. He could still feel the press of Diego's lips against his forehead and a shudder ran through him as he dared to touch the spot. His eyes fell shortly on the disapproving portrait of their father but he only snorted in response.

There had been a time when Diego and he had hidden themselves away in dark corners of the house in fear of getting caught. They had been so in love back then, crazy about each other … or at least that was what they thought at the time. Maybe they had just been horny and curious because when the time to choose came, at last, Klaus had not chosen Diego. He had rather left the house and start thirteen years of constant drug abuse. That had been his choice back then and he had fucked everything up. That they would get a second chance now was just … it was a miracle. 

As Luther entered the room, he didn't even look up to verify that it was him. His footsteps, Klaus would be able to pick up anywhere. They were loud and harsh and a little like those of a dinosaur. 

»Hey, Sunshine!« Klaus waved a lazy hello at Luther as his brother walked around the sofa and slumped down heavily on dad’s old armchair. He looked a bit more serious than he should be and that was never a good thing. »Hey, what's got your panties all up in a bunch?« 

»Uhm« Oh, it was bad. Like, end of the world bad. »Listen … I couldn't help but notice how you and Diego were … you’ve gotten very close lately, haven't you?«

»We were always close.« He gave a lazy wink. Klaus had never harbored any illusions about the fact that his siblings had always known that there was more going on between him and Diego. Just like the rest of them had always known that there was more going on between Luther and Allison. No one had ever said anything, though. Not regarding him and Diego and not regarding Luther and Allison.

»No, I mean … You know what I mean.«

»I’m afraid not.« 

»Well … I saw you a little earlier … _ hugging_.«

»Is that a crime now?«

»Klaus, come on.« Luther sighed. He was clearly uncomfortable with this conversation and completely out of his depths here. Klaus knew that Luther had never approved of Klaus and Diego’s relationship when they were teenagers. He remembered the glares that Luther had shot Klaus in particular. The rare occurrences when Number One had felt protective over Number Two. »You have a fling, don't you?« 

A fling. Well, he was not wrong, was he? »I don't know what we have, Lu. It's all very fresh.«

»Then … Maybe you should stop this. While it’s still fresh.«

»What do you mean?«

»I mean … listen, Klaus, I don't have anything against you and Diego being together, right?« Luther then finally sighed and wrung his hands in that way when he didn't know how to convey what he wanted to express. Luther, much like Diego, had never been too good with words. »It would be hypocritical of me … but you have to … be careful now that there is a child involved in all of this.«

»You mean like how Claire is involved in your and Allison's _ fling _?« 

»It's not the same.«

»No? Why? Because Allison doesn't have custody over her daughter? Or because we are men and that's just too confusing?«

»No … I mean … I mean … Davy just lost his Mom and that's all confusing and scary and … listen, I’m not saying that you should break up or anything just to be … careful.« There it was again. He could clearly see it in Luther’s eyes as his brother looked at him now. The protectiveness of the eldest sibling. Protectiveness over Number Two - not Number Four. Because they all knew that, if anyone would get hurt in this relationship, it would be Diego, right? To his siblings, he would never be anything else than crazy Klaus. Crazy Klaus who took drugs. Crazy Klaus who drank too much. Crazy Klaus who slept around. Crazy Klaus who once broke Diego’s heart in a million tiny pieces and then just fled the academy. »If you want to be in a relationship with Diego, you need to be absolutely sure about all of this now. I don't want anyone to get hurt. Neither you nor-« 

»Got it!« Klaus sat up quickly and ignored the slight dizziness that came from it. »Got it! You can stop the lecture now. I won't go around breaking hearts again.« 

In the end, to his siblings, he would always be the family fuck-up that could not be trusted with anything.

»Klaus, that's not what I meant. I-«

But Klaus was already on his feet. Ever since he got clean it was harder to ignore the sting that came from his siblings making assumptions about him or making comments at his expense. Back when he had still been on drugs it had been much easier to laugh it off and play it down. Now, with the added bonus of the ghosts constantly lingering about, he felt defenseless against his siblings’ careless cruelty. His shield was gone. His armor was gone. He was just Klaus now, standing naked on the battlefield.

**-End of Chapter 6-**


	7. Chapter 7

He was beyond uncomfortable as he sat in the kitchen this Monday morning. The kitchen was supposed to feel welcoming and friendly, right? It was the heart of the house. The place where the family would come together. His mom had taken care to make the kitchen feel this exact way but now Diego felt as if he didn't belong here. Suddenly, as he looked at the woman that sat across from him at the table, he felt like a stranger in his own home. Sandra, on the other hand, seemed completely oblivious to that. She was, as always, all smiles and a friendly face. 

»So? How was your weekend? Daveed told me you had a little fight last night?«

»We did.« Diego hummed. In fact, his son had not even looked at him since dinner last night. He had kept to Luther or Klaus since then. The little guy was outright ignoring him. »It wasn't a big thing … I mean … it was silly. He didn't want to eat his broccoli and I … I lost my patience.« 

»What did you do?«

»I uhm … I yelled at him and said he had to go to bed right away. And he started crying for his mom and I … I didn't know how to react.« 

»Mr. Hargreeves, I don't need to tell you that yelling at a child is never the solution for how you deal with a problem.«

»I know-«

»But I understand that you were overwhelmed by this. Don't beat yourself up over this, Mr. Hargreeves. You and Daveed hardly know each other. The boy is three years old and will throw tantrums on occasion. You will grow into your role as his father in no time, I am sure of it. Daveed told me that otherwise, you had a nice weekend, didn't you?«

»Yeah … yeah, it was nice.« Diego muttered.

»You seem a bit uncomfortable.« The way she looked at him told him exactly that she was analyzing him again. Just like the first two times that they met. Diego had never been one to easily falter under the scrutiny of others. It was hard to care about what other people - strangers - might think about him after growing up with Reginald Hargreeves. 

»I-It's just that I … uhm … I’m not sure if I am the right fit for this.« She seemed surprised at his words but not confused about the meaning hiding behind them. She was probably thinking the same thing. »I mean … I’m not the fatherly type and I never … never thought I would have children, to begin with, and … and with the whole … Umbrella Academy stuff I don't know if this is the best place for a toddler. It can be dangerous and there’s always the chance that I get hurt on a mission or even die. You have no idea how many times our house was attacked since we were kids and I fear … I fear that Davy isn’t safe with us.« 

»What do you propose?«

»I would like you to ask Eudora’s sister to come sooner.« Diego finally decided with a sigh. He felt defeated as he finally spat it out and he knew that everyone in his family would hate him for it - including, and most importantly, Davy. »I-I mean … Maybe it's for the best if Davy stays with her … He knows her and he will be around children his own age and … safe.« 

Sandra let out a considering little hum. »I can ask her, of course, but I hope that you are completely certain about this decision, Mr. Hargreeves. I have to tell you, that Daveed also told me that he would rather go to his aunt. Now, that doesn't have to mean anything. The boy is three years old and he is quite mad at you right now after your fight. He will calm down eventually and I implore you not to make any hasty decisions now.« 

Hearing that Davy had actually expressed the wish to be with his aunt hurt more than he would have imagined. Fuck, he had had this child for only three days now and already it hurt like a bitch that his own son rather wanted to be with his aunt than with him. Sandra cleared her throat and just by the way she did that, Diego could tell that she had not yet told him everything and that the worst was still to come.

»However, I have to voice some concerns of my own, Mr. Hargreeves. It has come to my attention that one of your brothers, Klaus, is a former drug addict. Not to mention that his criminal file is as thick as the phonebook of New York City. He has been to prison on two separate occasions. Granted, for minor charges and only for a couple of months each time but the facts still stand. Your sister Allison lost custody for her own daughter and is not allowed to go near her after alleged child-abuse in which she used her powers on her daughter. If you decide to keep Daveed in your care, I need you to find a new place of residence.« 

»Klaus is clean for five months now.« Diego jumped to his brother’s defense right away. It was a default mechanism. »He goes to the meetings regularly. I know that because one of us is often accompanying him. He is on a really good path right now.« 

»I believe you, Mr. Hargreeves.« Sandra assured him with a smile. »I’ve met your brother. He seems to be a very kind and lovely person and Daveed seemed to already love him very much. Yet, it would be irresponsible to allow a child who has already gone through so much to be in the vicinity of a person as your brother. That doesn't mean that they can’t meet but they should not be living under the same roof.« 

It was beyond awkward that day when Diego sat in the living room with Davy to have lunch. His siblings were nowhere to be found this day. Not even Klaus. Mom had told him that Klaus had left the house with Luther and Five while Diego had had his appointment with Sandra while the girls had left to grab a coffee somewhere. Everyone wanted to stay out of his hair while Sandra was around as it seemed. 

The boy picked at his peanut butter and jelly sandwich instead of eating. The little guy would not speak to him since last night. He couldn't hold it against him. It couldn't be easy. All of that. To Davy, all of this was probably confusing and weird. Losing his mom … living with his granny … and now that. Living in this big house with a father he didn't really know and aunts and uncles he didn't really know.

»Hey … listen, Buddy. I’m sorry. I shouldn't have … gotten so angry with you last night.« No response. Davy just kept his gaze turned downwards on his sandwich. »But … Hey … your auntie will come to bring you home soon and we will make the best out of it until then, right?«

He couldn't discern the look on his son’s face but he didn't seem exactly sad or angry that he would move in with his Auntie. And Diego thought that he made the right decision. Not everyone in his family would see it this way but Diego was sure of it. No, in fact, they would be angry with him. Then again, how was this whole Umbrella Academy thing supposed to work if Diego would live somewhere else? And with what money should he pay for his rent? Sure, he had his inheritance but then what? And Klaus and he … their relationship … How would that work if Diego wouldn't be allowed to live with him? He couldn't even fathom being away from that crazy bastard.

No … He had lost Klaus once and he was not ready to lose him again. Back then it had been Klaus who had made the decision. Klaus had decided that he would rather take the drugs over Diego and Diego's heart had shattered as Klaus had just left him behind like that. And now he should do the same thing? He couldn't do this to Klaus. Not after everything his brother went through. 

Maybe he was selfish thinking about Klaus in this situation but he couldn't help himself. Klaus was important to him and though Davy was too, the little guy would be better off and much safer with his aunt anyway. 

Klaus came home with a dislocated shoulder. It was late in the day and his sisters had returned a few hours ago after their coffee date had turned into a shopping spree. Allison had been adamant to show the clothes she had made Vanya buy to brighten up her wardrobe and Diego had noticed that his sister had seemed a little more cheerful after Diego had complimented her on the new items. He had started to grow worried around dinner time as neither Luther nor Klaus or Five had returned home. Of course, as long as Klaus was with the other two he should have been safe, Diego had reasoned with himself while taking care of his petulant son who still refused to even acknowledge his existence. In the end, he had let his sisters take care of the boy. 

Davy was already in bed when Luther, Klaus, and Five returned to the mansion with Klaus’ left arm dangling at an uncomfortable angle. Diego sat in the parlor with a book as he heard the front door open and Five ordering Luther around.

»He needs to sit down!« Five exclaimed. »Sit him on a sofa or something.«

»Shouldn’t Mom-«

»We can handle this ourself. Jesus Christ, it’s just his shoulder!« 

As Luther came into sight, Diego found Klaus hanging on their much larger brother while Luther was helping to steer Klaus in the right direction. He was deathly pale and seemed a bit groggy, to say the least. That Klaus’ shoulder was dislocated was clear right away. It wasn’t the first time he had seen a dislocated shoulder, of course, and it wasn’t the first time either that Klaus had managed to injure himself like this. 

»What the fuck happened to you?« Diego hissed as his brothers walked into the parlor all beaten up and disheveled as if they had been overrun by a stampede of bulls or just came back from the war. For a second, he remembered the day on which he had dropped Klaus off at the veterans bar. To this day, Diego felt a fist tighten around his heart whenever he remembered not realizing that his brother had gone to hell and clawed his way back out. Sometimes, when he lay in bed alone, fear held him tightly at the imagery of Klaus all alone in a war zone. 

»We were on a mission.« Klaus sighed as Luther dumped him on the sofa. »It didn't go as planned.«

»You did what? You went on a mission and didn't tell me? Why didn't you wait for me?« And why hadn't he heard anything of a new mission until now? Surely, his siblings would have told him, right? He was always accompanying them! He was always at the front line of everything! Wait… 

»We thought it would be better if just the three of us would go.« Luther mumbled clearly uncomfortable with this whole situation. »And you were busy anyway with Davy and…«

»You kept me out of this because of Davy, isn't that right?« Diego shot back and brushed a hand through his hair. »Really, guys?«

»Well, you are a father now!« Luther replied. »It would be irresponsible to drag you into something like this all willy nilly if it is not completely necessary!« 

»So what you are saying is that you put me on the bench or what?« 

»Yes!« Five replied sharply and clearly fed up with this discussion already. He had always had a very small tolerance for bullshit anyway and spending so much time alone in the apocalypse had not exactly served to change that in any way. »Yes, Diego, that's what we mean! Your son lost his mom already and I don't want to be responsible if he loses his father too!«

»So, it's better to take Klaus along who isn't much of a fighter and got seriously hurt today and risk his life instead of letting me do what I know how to do best?« 

»It's not that big of a deal, Dee.« Klaus promised cradling his arm against his chest. He looked ready to pass out. »And you were busy anyway, right? How did it go with Sandra anyway?« 

»I’m … You need to get your shoulder looked at.« Diego turned to his brother on the couch. For some reason, he didn't know how to tell him about his decision right away. Klaus, however, seemed to know what was up already. He was too perceptive, could too easily read Diego. And, as if the Davy-situation was more important now than the fact that his arm way currently not as attached to his shoulder as it should be, he brushed Diego’s concerns off.

»You told her that you want his aunt to take care of him, didn't you?« 

»What?« Luther interjected dumbfounded but Diego ignored him. 

»And I made the right decision!« Diego replied right away. »Look at you! Do you really think that this will be fine just by taking me out of the game? This house was attacked numerous times already in the past! Having Davy here would be just plain irresponsible! He is safer with his aunt!« 

»I can't say that I argue with this logic.« Five’s response surprised him a little even as it probably shouldn't surprise him all that much. Five had always been a creature whose sole being was rooted in logic and reason - even though sometimes he was a little unreasonable himself. 

»I agree.« Luther spoke up calmly then. »I mean … our job is dangerous and we have many enemies. Davy would always be in danger as long as he is here.«

»But this won't stop with Davy being gone!« Klaus tried and now the pain in his eyes came no longer just from his injury. »As long as people know that he is part of the family, he will be in danger, at least here we can protect him!« 

»We can't even protect _ ourselves_! Look at you!« Diego finally walked over to the sofa and carefully pulled Klaus up to his feet. »And now come on, Mom needs to fix your shoulder.« 

Klaus did not even protest, even though he could tell that his brother was right now not exactly happy with him. The disappointment was radiating from Klaus with every breath he took and Diego felt guilt welling up inside of him. Klaus loved that little guy. That’s not to say that Diego _ didn't _love the little guy - it just … it was more complicated than that, right? Diego knew that Klaus adored his nephew already and Davy, in return, adored Klaus. It seemed ideal for the relationship he had with Klaus - wherever it was going - and yet, that was only one more thing that made all of this even more complicated. If he decided to keep Davy with him, he would inevitably need to make a decision in terms of Klaus and that … he couldn't do that.

As they reached the infirmary, Mom was already there going about her business of restocking the supplies before she noticed two of her boys walking in. »Oh my!« She exclaimed as her eyes landed on Klaus, immediately scanning him for injuries. »Baby, what happened to you?«

»He dislocated his shoulder.« Diego needlessly told his mother as if she wouldn't be able to see that right away even without scanning Klaus’ skeleton for further injuries. Fixing a dislocated shoulder was nasty work and although Diego had to do it quite a few times in the past, he would much rather not be in the same room as it happened. He stopped Klaus from keeling over, however, as his mother went to town on him in a matter of seconds after Klaus got rid of his shirt. 

»There, there.« She tutted gently before pressing a kiss to Klaus’ temple. »I’m going to get you a sling now, Baby, and then you need to rest, okay? Diego, tell your brothers to stop pulling Klaus into their shenanigans for a few weeks.« Shenanigans. She sounded just like she did when they were little and fooling around in the house in such a way that was bound to get one of them injured. 

»No, I can still help them.« Klaus seemed actually upset by the prospect of not being able to go with their brothers and sisters on missions from now on. Years ago, when the Umbrella Academy had been active the first time around, he had actually hated this whole superhero stick. Mostly because he had always been used as the lookout or as bait. 

»No, you fucking can't, Klaus!« Diego snarled at his brother while Grace was already getting the sling.

»Language, Diego!«

»Sorry, Mom.« He helped Klaus getting back into his shirt and then into the sling before he adjusted Klaus’ injured arm the way it should lie against his chest for maximal support.

»I’m so annoyed.« Klaus huffed then as their mom left them alone in the room. He acted as if he had only scraped his knee or sprained his ankle - not as if he had dislocated his shoulder and would need rest and perhaps even therapy for that shit! »At last I can be useful for this team and, of course, I immediately fuck it all up again like I always fuck everything up.« 

»You fucked up nothing, Klaus.« He sighed as he sat down next to him on the examination table. He thought about how he used to sit here with Klaus whenever his brother had hurt himself in some way and needed Mom to patch him up again. »You got injured. It happens. It happened to me before. It’ll happen to Luther and Five and Vanya and Allison. That's just normal in our line of business.« And why was he even defending Klaus now? He shouldn't have been on a mission, to begin with!

»Is that really the reason why you want Davy to grow up with his aunt? And don't lie to me, Dee.«

»It's one reason, yes.« Diego finally gave in before he started retelling what Sandra had told him as abbreviated as possible. He had promised himself to always be truthful with Klaus as he hoped that Klaus would always be truthful with him too this time around. Otherwise, this new relationship would never work, right? After he had told Klaus everything, his brother got uncharacteristically quiet. 

Klaus was always loud and sometimes a bit obnoxious. It was his quiet moments when it showed how he truly felt and now, as he was staring off into space, Diego could tell that his whole world was about to shatter into a million tiny pieces again - just like thirteen years ago. He could feel it in his very soul and yet, Klaus reached out to him with his good hand and brushed his fingers over his cheek without even looking at him.

»He needs you.«

»No, he doesn't.« Diego shot back almost out of reflex. »He has his aunt. You need me.« 

»He needs you more, Diego.« Klaus sighed and finally looked at him out of those big wonderful green eyes. No one in Diego’s life so far had ever come close to this. Not even Eudora. When he met her and fell for her, he had been certain that this thing with Klaus had just been a mistake. The mistake of two foolish hormone-plagued teenagers with no other outlet. He had more or less decided to be madly in love with Eudora. It had taken him years to realize the truth. »He needs his dad. Don't take that away from him, Diego. It would be selfish. You have the chance to give this boy something that we never had and could only dream of. I … I could never live with myself knowing that you have chosen me over your own child, Diego. This … this wouldn't work and you know it.«

»It's not just because of you, Klaus! It's … This life is too dangerous to keep a toddler around! There is a reason why Allison doesn't have custody over Claire! There is a reason why Claire is not allowed to visit us! It's too dangerous! But yes- Yes, you are _ a _ reason in all of this too because we have both lost so much and I am not willing to let you slip away again.«

»I don't think that this is really worth it, Dee.« Klaus mumbled quietly but he still leaned into the touch, as Diego cupped his face with both of his hands to pull him into a kiss. How would he be able to live without kissing him? How would he be able to breathe without Klaus in his arms? And what would be the point?

»I love you.« He grunted against Klaus’ lips. »I can't … I can't just … Davy would be safer with his aunt. This is the right thing.« 

»No.« Klaus pulled away before he slowly stood up. »No, it's not.« 

※※※※※※※

It felt so final. Of course … Of course, that was the plan, right? He had not said the words, though. He had not said ‘I’m breaking up with you’. Yet, he was sure that Diego had understood the meaning behind his words. He had seen it in those sad brown eyes just like back in the day when they were stupid teenagers in love. He had once again broken Diego’s heart and for once Klaus wanted nothing more than jump off the nearest bridge and get it all over with once and for all. 

Instead, he found himself sitting at the bar in the living room, a glass of dad’s finest scotch in his hand as his index finger was tracing idle lines on the rim of the glass. He felt exhausted. Mentally and physically exhausted. 

»I thought you would last a bit longer.« Number Five’s voice broke through the silence of the dark room. He had been sitting here for what felt like hours at this point without lifting the glass to his lips once. The house was completely silent this late at night but he was not surprised that Five was up. Five never seemed to sleep. He was barely human at this point.

»I didn't drink any.« Klaus sighed and turned his head just enough to spot his brother standing near the door. He was still in his full uniform. Until now, his brother had refused to buy other clothes. »Just staring at it. You know, like a normal person.«

»So I take it that you broke up with Diego.« Five then stated after a short moment in which he had just looked at Klaus - analyzing him in his misery. He finally took it upon himself to bridge the distance between them - or rather between himself and the bar - as he walked up to Klaus like an actual human being for once. 

»How-«

»You were quite obvious.« Five sighed as he sat down on the barstool next to him and took the drink out of his hand. »Actually, you were quite obvious since the team got back together. It was just a matter of time until you would get back together as well.« And before Klaus could ask Five how he knew about Diego and his previous relationship, Five quickly continued after taking a sip. »Ben told me that you were a couple once.« 

»That was so long ago.« Klaus hummed. There was no reason to lie about any of that, of course, so he wouldn't even try to. It would be stupid and unnecessary. Still, he felt a little grumpy all of the sudden that Ben went around telling Five all of this. Then again, it hadn't been a secret either back in the day. They had only tried to hide it enough so that Reginald wouldn't know. There was no way of telling how he would have reacted but Klaus was decently sure that the old man would have beaten the crap out of him. 

»Why did it end back then?« Five sounded honestly interested, curious even. Almost as if he truly cared about all of this.

»Sneaking around the house and hiding from dad got too exhausting.« Klaus laughed. »What do you think? I messed up, as always. Just as I messed it up this time too.« 

»This is about Davy, isn't it?« 

»Yeah … So … The CPS lady wants Diego to move out if he wants to keep Davy. She doesn't want Davy to live under the same roof as an ex-junkie. Allison too was a topic there but … Well, I can't say that I am surprised. I wouldn't want my child or any child to live with a junkie too, right? Or with someone like … like me.« Someone who would fuck up every good thing he got in life. Someone who would choose drugs over the man he loved. Someone who had needed to travel back in time and fight in a war and lose another man he loved to realize what life really was about and what there was at stake for him. A junkie. A useless slob. A mindless fool. A criminal. A thief. A hooker. Someone who stole money from his siblings for drugs. Someone who fucked guys for money for his drugs. »I am not the best role model here. I can't blame her for not trusting me, I guess.«

»So you broke up with Diego?«

»Listen .. I got Davy’s mom killed … I can't also take his father away just because Diego decided that he would much rather keep our relationship than his son. That's just … It's not going to happen, okay?«

»I agree.« Five hummed. »I think you made the right decision.« 

»You do?«

»Yes, of course.« Five tipped the drink down his throat. »You made the reasonable and adult decision to place the well-being and happiness of a child over your own. I also agree with Diego, though, that this house will not be safe for Davy. If Diego wants to keep him, he should move away from the city and leave the team, otherwise, Davy would not be safe.«

»So … What are you saying?« Klaus hummed as he opened the bottle of scotch again to refill the glass in front of Five. He yearned for a sip of the amber liquid. What harm would it be? 

»I’m saying that I agree with both of you.« Five shrugged. »And I’m saying I am proud of both of you for thinking like actual adults for once. You especially. You decided that Daveed’s well-being is more important than shagging your own brother. And I mean, just as an aside here: How much of a mess would it have been if you and Diego would have kept this relationship _ and _Davy? How would you have wanted to explain that to a child? However, neither one of you is taking this far enough.« 

He stopped for breath and that gave Klaus only enough time to think about his words. He was right, of course. What would they have told Davy? He wouldn't have understood it. It was complicated enough for adults already to understand, right? 

»If you are really serious about all of this, Diego should make a clean cut with this family and take Daveed and go as far away as he possibly could. And if you want to be serious about breaking things off, you should leave and never return. Otherwise, you two will always end up back together. It's time now that either one of you makes a final decision. And a proper one too.« 

Breaking up with Diego was hard enough but the prospect of not seeing Diego anymore as well … No. No, he couldn't deal with that. It hurt too much. But that was the point of being an adult, right? »I guess you're right.« 

»I am always right.« 

**-End of Chapter 7-**


	8. Chapter 8

Pet peeves. Everyone had them. One of Diego’s pet peeves was when people used the microwave and took the food out before it beeped, leaving the microwave stuck at 00:01 seconds. In fact, Diego would go as far as to say that stuff like this was driving him insane. Maybe the situation at home was not ideal. After Diego had revealed his plan concerning Davy to the rest of his family, quite a few members of said family looked at him like he was the devil. Most notably Vanya, Allison, and Klaus - the sister squad of the Hargreeves’ family as Klaus liked to call the trio. 

After the turmoil on Monday, things had continued the way they normally went with the exception that they had a toddler around to look after. Diego had to face shame in admitting that he had left the task largely to his more capable siblings. Davy had seemed quite fine with that. Maybe his little boy and he just didn't click. He couldn't fault the three year old for that either. 

His mood was not improving in the slightest by the fact that Klaus had not yet changed his mind about them. Maybe it was true that Klaus was in right now the more sensible and responsible adult - at least in this aspect. That didn't change anything about Diego’s sour mood as he hit the stop button on the microwave to get it back to zero.

»Jesus« Allison’s voice behind him scoffed and his first instinct was murder as he turned around to face her. She leaned in the door frame and looked like she was about to star in some new movie of hers. Maybe a sequel to that lawyer-flick. She wore a nice looking Bordeaux red pantsuit and high heels. Clearly, she was heading out somewhere. She never dressed this nice just for her stupid brothers and Vanya. »Whatever has the microwave done to you?«

»You going somewhere?« He groaned and put his leftovers from last night's dinner into the microwave before switching it on. He wasn't even really hungry but had spent the entire morning in the training room sparring with Luther and hitting the poor punching bag. 

»Yeah … Kinda have an appointment with my lawyer.«

»You don't say.« Diego took in her appearance once more. She looked stressed. The way she wore her hair clearly spoke of her current level of stress. That one curl that fell into her forehead - that was her stress curl. He had first met this curl at the tender age of seven when they had been forced through their first exams. Turned out, Allison had a fear of exams. »What happened?«

»Uhm … It's … Oh, well it's not a big deal, really.« Allison sighed and walked over to the table. »I tell you later when I come home, I guess. So … you still angry about Klaus?«

»Oh, I'm glad everyone knows about that.«

»You made it hard not to notice.« She chuckled. At least in the eyes of their siblings, there was nothing wrong about their relationship. It was nice to know that they wouldn't be judged in this house while the rest of the world would look at them in disgust, perhaps. »Listen, I won't say that I agree with his decision but I get it. Just … give him time, okay? We all went through a lot this year. Maybe he is not as ready for a relationship as he thought he was. He is still recovering … baby steps. Try not to be too mad at him. He loves you and everyone can see that.«

Diego and Allison had never had this kind of a relationship where his sister would give him advice like this and yet he wasn't too angry about it either. He was mad though that everyone involved themselves in his love life - or lack thereof.

»How about you take care of your own life before you dish out advice, sis?«

She just rolled her eyes before getting up from the chair and walking over to him. »Love you too. How about you try and be a decent human for a change and spent time with your son?« She actually had the audacity to press a kiss to his cheek as he took his food out of the microwave before she left. In the doorway, she paused again and turned her head to look over her shoulder. »And talk to Klaus, okay? He means well. He cares a lot about you and about Davy. We all do.«

He bit down on the comment he had on his tongue. Instead, he allowed her to leave and sat down at the table. Fuck, he wasn’t even hungry. Now even less so than minutes earlier. His mood was even worse now. Saint Allison, he thought to himself. A woman who was not even allowed to be in the same room as her child wanted to tell him anything about his own child or his relationship with Klaus. At least he had not needed to force Klaus with his power to be with him, right? Maybe that wasn't fair. He didn't know if she had used her power on her husband, after all. Then again, she had had no qualms of using her powers on her child so why not her husband? 

In the end, he ignored the food on the table and got up to roam the house instead. Luther was probably still down in the training room. Vanya was at rehearsal and the last he had seen of Five his brother had made it his mission to catalog his father’s myriads of notebooks and journals. He was still trying to make sense out of everything. The apocalypse, their upbringing, the day of their birth. Sooner or later, he would drive himself mad. 

»Diego, dear!« His mother’s voice ripped him from his thoughts as he saw her advance from the library. »Davy and I wanted to go for a walk in the park. Don't you want to come with us, Darling?« 

He had barely noticed his son at his Mom’s side, clinging to her hand as for dear life much the same as Diego once had. He surely missed his own mom like mad. _ Diego _had missed his own mom like mad when he had been living alone all those years. His first instinct was to object and find some random excuse to go somewhere else and not involve himself with his son too much but then he thought about what Allison had told him and he knew that it would be a dick-move to abandon his son like this. 

He still thought that Davy was better off without him but … Well, it was only a few days now until Davy’s aunt would come to pick him up and everything would be settled. If there was one thing that he didn't want it was for his son to remember him as the asshole who hadn't cared about him. He didn't want Davy to leave his life forever in a few days thinking that his father wouldn't love him. Because he did, right? He loved the little gremlin. Right?

»Sure.« He instead said with a small smile. 

»Klaus and Ben wanted to tag along too.« His mother then beamed. »Your brother adores little Davy.« 

That he did. It seemed almost cruel to take his son away from Klaus as much as it seemed cruel the other way around. Davy adored Klaus the same way that Klaus adored Davy. For a moment, before all of this had gone to shit, he had entertained the fantasy of having a weird little family with his son and his adopted brother. Well, wasn’t that a whole new level of messed-up? 

He forced a smile at his mother’s words and faked being excited about the prospect of spending time with not only the son who hated him but also the brother he loved - not to mention said brother’s personal dead bodyguard who was also _ his _brother and would beat Diego up with ghostly fists if he would dare to hurt Klaus. Their family was indeed one big complicated mess. 

Not even twenty minutes later, Diego found himself walking at his mother’s side, her arm tucked neatly into the crook of his elbow as Diego held the umbrella for her. These days it always seemed to rain. Neither Davy nor Klaus seemed bothered by the rain, though as they were running around like mad men. Ben, of course, was impervious to the rain anyway. As he watched Davy, Klaus, and Ben together like this, he felt oddly left out. He should be the one playing with Davy, right?

»It's okay to be afraid, you know?« His mom suddenly spoke up. Her voice was so soft whenever she would talk to him. It was different from when she would be talking to his siblings or at least that was what he told himself. »It's okay not having all the answers right away, Baby. I don't want to miss little Davy when his aunt picks him up but if you really think that this is the right decision, I am supporting you. Raising a child is not easy and you should not feel pressured into it by your siblings - not if you don't believe 100 % that you will be the best option that this child has.« 

It felt good hearing this from his mom. Sure, Luther had seemed understanding enough and so had Five but hearing it from his mother was something else entirely and he adored her for it even more than he already did. 

»I just think that our life is too dangerous to raise a child in this house and this family. I mean … there’s a reason why Allison is not allowed to have Claire visit us, right? Besides the abuse.« 

»You don't have to justify yourself to me, Darling. You will do what's best for your baby boy. You’ll see, everything is gonna be okay.« She paused for a second and brushed her hand over his cheek. »You have always been the most sensitive, Sweetheart. Don't worry too much about it.« 

He was just glad that none of his siblings were close enough to hear their mother calling him sensitive. It might be true and everyone might know that it was true but that didn't change the fact that he wouldn't like them hearing his mother’s words. 

»Faster, Davy!« Klaus’ voice cut through the rain and the wind as he ran across the meadow with Ben and the little boy. »We need to catch Uncle Benny!« 

»Who would've thought that Klaus would be so good with children, huh?« Diego murmured as he watched the trio. Ben was already hoisting Davy up on his shoulders and the little boy squealed in delight. Unlike his uncle, Klaus, he was at least wearing a raincoat and rubber boots. Klaus, on the other hand, would need a hot bath later so that he wouldn't fall ill - hopefully. 

»Oh no - I always knew your brother would be good with kids.« Grace chuckled. »He was always the most playful of the seven of you. And the softest. Klaus has always had the talent of knowing instinctively what to do to make others feel better even if it would put him in a bad situation. Many times he directed your father’s anger towards himself when you were children, after all.« 

»I know.« Diego sighed. »I wished everything would have turned out differently.«

»Everything turned out the way it was supposed to, Darling.«

※※※※※※※

The punching bag was so old and worn down that Diego wondered if it was time to buy a new one. The old leather bag held sentimental value for the Kraken, though. Down here in the gym he had grown up ever since he had been able to walk - which was why the punching bag was so thoroughly worn down. Luther had his own since he had punched the first hole in their shared punching bag at the age of eight. 

Down here, Diego could shut off his mind and stop his thoughts from wandering. He was one with himself. No nagging guilt for leaving his son with his siblings. No regrets for not fighting harder for Klaus. Just him and the punching bag.

»Your Daddy is probably down here.« He stifled a little groan at the next punch but didn't stop even as he heard how Klaus walked through the open door. Apparently the idea that he would be alone with his thoughts down here had been a mistake. »See? There he is, little man!« 

»Wow!« 

If it hadn't been for his reflexes, the punching bag would have hit him square in the face then. Just the sound of admiration coming from his son was enough to kick him off balance and made him lose his focus. 

»Hey!« He gasped as he caught the punching bag with both hands. »What are you guys doing down here?« 

»Davy wanted to know where his dad is hiding.« Klaus huffed. He just stood there with Davy sitting on his hip like it was the most natural thing for him, despite his dislocated shoulder. And it looked natural and normal. It looked as if it was meant to be this way. It should be Diego carrying his son around like this.

»I’m not hiding.« He frowned. »Just training. Which you should be doing too, you know?«

»No, no, no. Last time I worked out with you and Luther I vomited my guts out. Nope. You guys are crazy.« Klaus laughed. »Ben thinks so too, by the way.« 

»I wanna try!« Davy suddenly chimed up and pointed at the punching bag.

»No, Davy.« Klaus smirked. »You are too small.«

»Nonsense.« Diego replied out of instinct as he took off his gloves to wipe the sweat off his brow. »I was barely older than him when I started boxing.«

»Yeah and look what it did to you.« Klaus mocked and lifted his other hand just as much as his damaged shoulder allowed to point at Diego’s naked torso. »Well … not a good example, I guess.« As Davy started squirming in Klaus’ hold, his brother slowly released the little boy and put him back down on the ground where Davy quickly wobbled over to Diego and the punching bag. 

Diego watched in awe how the toddler directed his first-ever punch at the offending punching bag - with not much success, of course. His colliding punch barely made a sound on the thick leather but Davy still squealed in delight and did it again - and again.

»Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Champ!« Diego huffed as he crouched down beside the boy. »If you’re going at it like this, you will tire only yourself out. You are small. The trick is to tire your opponent out when you are small, though.« 

»Are you sure you wanna teach a three-year-old how to box, Dee?«

As he looked up, Klaus was leaning in the doorframe, looking way too cocky. »Well, yes, of course. I mean … what if he runs into trouble when he goes to kindergarten or in school later? He should know how to defend himself then.« 

»Fair enough, papa bear.« Klaus chuckled and finally walked into the room to sit down on the bench to the side. He bit out a small chuckle before focussing his attention back on Davy. 

»Okay, if we are going to do this, little man, we’ll do it right.« He took position on the other side of the punching bag, still crouched down on the mats as he took a firm hold of the punching bag. »Give it your worst, Gremlin!« 

The next punch was accompanied by a growl that made Klaus almost fall from the bench with laughter but Davy was unbothered by it. His eyes were focussed only on the task at hand with no mind for his uncle behind him. After a few minutes of Davy hitting the punching bag, Diego began teaching the little guy the proper stance and before he knew it, one whole hour had passed and the three-year-old was beyond exhausted as he sat down on the mat. 

»Wasn't that fun, Davy?« Klaus chimed up from the sidelines.

»Yeah!« The little guy immediately exclaimed. »Now you!« Davy excitedly pointed at his dumb stricken uncle.

»What? Me?« Klaus echoed in mock horror as he pressed his ‘Hello’ hand on his heart. »Oh no! I’m really not much of a fighter, Davy.«

»Liar.« Diego huffed. »You should learn how to fight then if you are not a fighter.« 

»Why? I am too pretty to fight! I will just startle my opponents with my beauty and before they know it, I will have vanished.« 

»I see a few holes in your plan there.«

»Do you?«

»Do I ever.« Diego rolled his eyes. »Come on now. Don’t be a sissy.« 

»Me? A sissy? It's more likely than you think.« Klaus laughed but slowly unfolded himself and got up from the bench under Davy’s cheers. Diego had already recognized that Klaus was unable to deny his nephew anything - at the same time that he denied Diego _ everything_. Even being in the same room as Klaus hurt and he wondered if Klaus felt the same way. »Well then, teach me, Sensei.« 

He shouldn't feel as uncomfortable as he did as he took position behind Klaus and kicked his legs wider apart. »There you go. You know how to throw a punch, so - punch.« Klaus did his best to throw the weakest punch that Diego had ever seen with his good hand and a second later he realized that this was not about him.

»Nooooo!« Davy laughed as he waddled closer again and threw a punch against the bag again. »Like this!«

»Like this?« Klaus echoed and repeated the action - a little stronger this time around.

»Yeah!«

»Look at that.« Diego mumbled. »I think Davy is a much better teacher than I am.«

»It would seem so.« Klaus laughed and allowed the toddler to explain how to throw a decent punch further. Soon the gym was filled with laughter between the two men and the child until Davy really had enough and let out a deep exhausted little yawn. 

»Well, it looks like a certain someone is ready for a nap.« Klaus smirked. »And I think Davy needs his sleepy time too now. I think you should get your son to bed, Dee.« He hardly had time to argue with Klaus about that as his brother was already walking out of the room with a grin on his face that seemed much too satisfied with himself for Diego’s liking. He was alone with his son within an instant and felt like a helpless child himself at that. Klaus had sashayed out of the room like he usually did, all flailing limb and with the attitude of a high-class diva. He knew quite well in what kind of situation he was pushing Diego with this action and Diego knew just the same that this was his goal. 

Klaus didn't want Davy to leave and he wanted Diego to spend time with his son. He wanted to make Diego change his mind about all of this. But if he would change his mind and keep Davy here where he was potentially unsafe and in constant danger from their various enemies, it would also mean that he would have to move out with Davy or that Klaus would have to leave. Either way, it would mean that Klaus and he truly were a thing of the past and that there was no way that they would ever get back together.

He shouldn't be so egoistic. This was not about him and his relationship to Klaus. It was about Davy, his son, a little boy that didn't know about these things and just deserved the best home and the best parent he could get. That, however, was not this house and that was not him. He wasn't qualified to be a parent. He was too short-tempered, too impatient. For God’s sake, he had had a huge fight with his son because of broccoli! How was he supposed to raise a child when he would freak out about something as unimportant as this? What would he do when Davy would hit puberty and start his rebellious streak? Would he lock him up? Would he kick him out? He would be better off with his aunt who had children of her own and knew how this whole parent-thing worked. 

Only as Davy tugged at his sweatpants did Diego’s attention snap back to his child. His mind so easily wandered these days. Davy looked at him out of those huge brown eyes, his curls falling into his forehead even wilder than before. Somehow he looked a bit like a miniature version of Klaus - even though this was completely impossible. Still, if he wouldn't know that Davy was his son, he would almost think he was Klaus’ son. Kenny’s mom would have a feat if she would ever see Davy up close.

Before Diego could ask his toddler what he wanted, Davy outstretched his arms to him and made a grabby-motion with his tiny chubby hands. »Up!« And Diego, being ‘the sensitive’ one out of the seven siblings, obliged and picked his son up right away. It was weird after the fallout of their little fight the other day how natural it felt to carry his son around like this and how easily Davy leaned in and melted against his chest. There was so much trust radiating towards him from the little guy and that thought terrified him even more. Davy was too little to understand how evil and dangerous the real world was. He trusted that his father would keep him safe and protected. What if he could not protect him and keep him safe though? Well, that was exactly why he wanted Davy to go with his aunt. He should be around other children anyway.

Keeping his son close to his chest, Diego walked upstairs. It was way too early for Davy to actually go to bed. The sun was still in the sky albeit hidden behind dark clouds as he reached the living room. »What about a nap?« Diego turned to Davy as he sat his son down on his favorite sofa in the living room. 

»Stay?« Davy, however, tried to break down his defenses again. He had wanted to drop his baby boy off and throw a blanket over him but now as Davy looked at him with those pleading eyes again he had nothing to oppose. With a small smile, he instead picked Davy up again and slumped down on the sofa himself.

»Maybe I could use a nap.« He admitted as Davy settled comfortably on his chest. The little guy had no fear and no shyness when it came to being close with Diego or Klaus or any of the others. Eudora had raised him to be fearless and loving and Diego could not even fathom that he would ever be able to make as good a job as she had. A part of him wondered how his life would have turned out if he and Eudora had never broken up.

Would Davy exist then too? Would they have gotten married by now? Would they have fantasized about having children? Would they have had Davy together and be one big happy family? Maybe it was fate that it had all turned out like this. Maybe Eudora and he had never been meant to stay together but they had been meant to have Davy, though. What if Davy too had some kind of superpower? Until now, there was no hint of it but that didn't have to mean anything.

Davy fell asleep on him before Diego even got the chance to spread the blanket over them both. Soon his son’s deep breaths tickled his collarbone and Diego knew that he was now trapped for at least an hour. He didn't mind it, though. It felt nice. He felt needed. And, before he knew it, his own eyes started drooping as well. 

Exhaustion was an enemy he could not conquer - not right now, at least. So, instead of fighting it, he allowed sleep to take him.

Something soft pressed against his lips. First, he was not sure if he really felt it. The longer the touch seemed to linger, however, the more and more he realized that it was not a dream. His reaction came instinctively as he reached for the other person without even opening his eyes first. He didn't need to. The feeling of those lips against his … The smell … The curly tickling his nose … He knew who it was. His fingers found their way to the other man’s neck and pulled him closer with a small hum but then his attacker withdrew with a soft chuckle. 

»Wake up, sleeping beauty.« Diego opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was the missing weight on his chest. Davy was nowhere to be found as he had a second to look around. Klaus was there, though, smiling down on him as if nothing had changed between them. »The others are waiting.«

»What?«

»Dinner. You slept through the entire afternoon. We didn't want to wake you after Davy got up.« Klaus shrugged as Diego slowly sat up with a groan. 

»Why not?«

»You looked like you needed it.« Klaus started fidgeted with his fingers in a way as if he wanted to say something else but then he took a step back and scratched his neck instead. »Anyway … You should come before the food gets cold.« 

»Klaus« His brother stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name. »why did you- I mean- I thought-«

»I was just messing with you.« Klaus replied quickly, almost a bit too quickly. It was the kind of quick response that only came when Klaus was nervous - which was a rare occurrence anyway. »Are you coming or what? I am starving, my dearest brother.« This faked playfulness in his voice was worse than anything else. The kiss lingered still on his mind as Diego finally got up. It burned on his lips and his heart screamed for more as he followed Klaus. He was starving for more than this little kiss that they had shared.

Everyone was already in the kitchen as Klaus and Diego arrived and sat down with them and Davy was happily munching on his fries. »Daddy, Daddy! Look!« Davy chimed up as he held up a particularly malformed fry in delight before shoving it into his mouth to devour it. Diego felt a small grin tugging on his lips. Davy ate the malformed fries last. Like he used to do as a child. His siblings seemed to think the same thing judging by their looks.

Dinner went on rather uneventful. Klaus was making funny faces at Davy and Luther got roped into their shenanigans pretty quickly too. It was nice, really nice. The kitchen was filled with laughter and joy, they were talking and exchanging stories, they were helping mom to clean up the kitchen and Diego ended up bringing Davy upstairs again and into the bathroom where he helped the little guy to brush his teeth while he did the same. It was funny how Davy wanted to do the things just the same way as he did and tore at something deep within Diego that he had long forgotten existed, to begin with.

As all of this was set and done, he tucked the little guy in and took a seat on the edge of his bed before putting Mr. Teddy into his arms. »I’m sorry about our fight the other day.« Diego finally said as he brushed a hand through Davy’s unruly curls. They immediately bounced back into place. 

»Me too.« 

»Your auntie will come to pick you up in a few days.« Diego then hummed. »Are you excited to see her again?«

»Yeah!« The little guy grinned. 

»I promise I’ll come to visit you a lot. We all will.« It felt wrong to tell his son that someone else would be taking care of him. Then again, Davy knew this already. Sandra had talked to him and Davy wanted to go to his aunt, right? Even now he didn't seem too concerned. 

»Okay.« The little guy replied with a smile and Diego ruffled his hair gently before he switched on the nightlight next to the bed and rose to his feet.

»Sleep tight.« He smiled as he walked over to the door and switched off the light.

»Love you, Daddy.« The words struck him right where it hurt and he couldn't even say why that was. He had always thought that hearing words like these was supposed to feel like the best thing ever but it just hurt. It hurt like a bitch.

»I love you too, Daveed.« He replied almost out of reflex and yet he meant it. It was hard to imagine this room without Davy in it so shortly after this little adventure had begun. It was hard to imagine that Davy would no longer be running through the house on little naked feet. He lingered for a second in the door and watched how his son turned over in his bed and hugged his teddy a bit tighter.

It took him a while to actually get moving. He didn't go into his room though. Instead, he walked back down and into the living room. He needed a drink. Diego had never been much of a drinker but he felt like he needed a very stiff drink tonight. As he walked into the living room and towards the bar, he found that he was not alone. Allison was sitting on the sofa and was nursing a drink of her own. Even in the dim light of the lamp on the end table, he could see that she was crying. Usually, he would walk out backwards when he would find any of his siblings in such a state. He was not good with tears. That was Klaus field of expertise. 

»Rough day?« He instead asked as he soldiered on to the bar and poured himself a glass of whiskey. The bottle was still on top of the bar after Allison had attacked the liquor cabinet before him. With his glass in hand, Diego walked over to her and sat down heavily on the spot next to her. 

»Kinda.« She murmured and her voice sounded raw and scratchy. During dinner, she had laughed and enjoyed herself but Diego started to realize that his sister was indeed an actress. 

»Is this about the lawyer thing?« 

She gave a small scoff and took another sip from her drink. »Do you care?« 

»Of course, I care.« He didn't mean to sound as offended as he did and he knew that he rarely showed to his siblings that he cared about them. There was a lot to work on, he thought. 

»I went to meet my lawyer to reevaluate my options - about Claire.« 

»Oh?«

»Yes … I mean … having Davy here … Well, what can I say? I miss her, Diego. I really miss her and I want to have her in my life.« Tears always made him uncomfortable and he never knew what to do about them. He found himself helpless as his sister started crying again and extended a nervous hand towards her to rest on her shoulder. Allison, thankfully, swallowed her tears and brushed them off of her pretty face. »You know, having children is the most precious thing in the world, Diego. I’m sure you will understand this too eventually. Seeing Davy with you … having a child in this house - It hurts. And I just want my daughter back.«

»I do get it.« Diego shrugged at last and took a sip. »I understand what you mean. I’m not a robot, you know? Even though I was raised by one. It's not like this wouldn't faze me … It's … It's difficult to explain.«

»But you still want to send him away.«

»Because it's the best solution. He wouldn't be safe here and Claire wouldn't be safe here either, Allie. It wouldn't be right.« 

»But you love him.«

»Of course, I do.« He huffed and the truth behind those words struck him like a tow truck. »Of course I do.« He repeated a little quieter. »And because I love him, I send him away. Davy deserves the best father he can get and that's not me. Let's be real here, Allie. I’m not qualified for the job. None of us are. We don't know how to be a parent because we never had a parent. We were raised as soldiers by a robot and an insane scientist. His aunt will care better for him than I ever could.« 

»I'm not so sure about that.« Allison shrugged as she gently bumped his shoulder. »You did a pretty good job the first few days and today as well. Klaus told me about your little sparring session in the gym with Davy. When Davy got up from your nap with him … Oh, Diego, you should have seen it.« She laughed. »I just came home and the little man walked over to me really seriously and was like ‘Psst! Daddy sleeps!’ and wouldn't allow anyone to wake you up. We went to his room to play, Ben and me and the entire time, Davy told us all about the exciting day he had with his Uncle Klaus and his dad. He adores you, Diego.« 

»He has low standards. He adores everyone.«

»Not like he adores you.« Allison huffed. 

»Do you think I’ve made a mistake?«

»Yes.« She smiled. »Yes, you did. But you can still rectify it.« 

**-End of Chapter 8-**


	9. Chapter 9

When the big day came it felt otherworldly. He had known that, by the end of this week, Eudora’s sister and Sandra would come and take Davy away. It had been his choice, after all. He had made the decision to give this chance that he had gotten up and let someone else take over. Even as the day arrived, he was still of the opinion that it was the right decision. Davy would be safer with his aunt and keeping him here would be nothing short of egoistic. 

Yet, as he was packing up Davy’s suitcase, he couldn't quite pinpoint that heavy feeling settling in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps it was sadness over the fact that he would soon part ways with his only child. Perhaps it was regret. Perhaps it was anger towards himself and his own stupidity and warped sense of what was good and right. It was truly impossible to say right now. 

So, instead of trying to analyze it, Diego packed up Davy’s suitcase as the little boy was downstairs having breakfast with the rest of the family. As Diego sat down on the bed for a second and looked at the suitcase, he felt as if he was kicking his son out. Maybe Reginald was not the worst father in history. Maybe he had been too hard to his father. Maybe he had been unfair because he had not seen it yet, not known yet what it really was like to be a father.

Then again … No. No. He was doing the right thing - unlike his dad. Reginald had chosen to endanger six of his seven children. He had decided that he would take that risk. Not only on missions but also in their day to day life with the training drills and the enemies that they had gathered along the way. Diego, however, was choosing not to do that. That he would never endanger his only child like this. Because just being associated with Diego would mean danger for his child. Eudora would probably agree with him on that. After all, there had to be a reason why she had never told him about Davy, right?

»Knock, knock?« As he looked up from Davy’s little suitcase, he found Klaus in the open door. The Séance smiled at him but there was sadness in his eyes. Lately, there was rarely anything else in Klaus’ eyes and he hated that with a passion. It was him who had put this sadness there, wasn't it? He had been so happy being with Davy and Diego was taking this away from him. Then again, maybe this had nothing to do with him or Davy. 

Klaus was not someone who had it easy - never had been someone who had it easy. These days, his powers were tormenting him way less than before the apocalypse but it was still bad sometimes and he knew this. Klaus was struggling every day of his life with his addiction or with his powers or even with his depression and the memories of the man he had once loved in Vietnam. And Diego … Well, he had not exactly helped him, he guessed. 

»Hey…« He mumbled as he slowly rose to his feet and grabbed the suitcase from the bed. 

»I just … wanted to see what you’re doing … I mean, it's Davy’s last day here … you should be with him right now.« 

»Yeah … Yeah, I know. I was about to come down.« Diego smiled as he walked over to the door at last even though it took him more force than he thought it would. 

»No reason to be afraid, Baby.« Klaus smirked and patted his shoulder. After what they shared, the gesture seemed hollow. He wanted more than this. He didn't want pats on the shoulder and empty smiles. He wanted the true thing that Klaus was hiding from him now too. 

»I’m not afraid.« Diego muttered.

»You can still change your mind, you know that, right?«

»But I won't. It's the right thing to do, Klaus and you know it - even if you might hate me for it. I mean … it won't change anything between us anyway, right? You broke up with me - again - and that won't change if we keep Davy here or if we don’t. Because if we keep him here, we can’t be together anyway and if we don't you will hate me.«

»I could never hate you, Dee.« Klaus replied calmly and brushed a hand over his cheek. »No matter what. But … Dee, listen - I love you. More than anything else but maybe we are not supposed to be together. You know what I mean? Perhaps … we should have never tried this again.«

»You regret it?«

»No.« The answer came a bit too quickly. »Of course, not … I just don't want you to get hurt again.« 

»What do you … you spoke to Luther, didn't you?«

»It doesn't matter.« Klaus replied calmly. »It doesn’t matter and he was right, Dee. We both know that I tend to destroy everything I touch. I hurt you so much when we were younger. I was so … young and dumb and so so reckless. Drugs mattered more to me than the love of my life and so I threw everything away. I broke your heart into a million pieces and destroyed my entire life. Dave … When I met him … He helped me realize what I really did to you back then. He made me regain my focus in life, made me see my mistakes. And I … I don't want to hurt you again like this.« 

»You are not that person anymore, Klaus.« 

»I’m not so sure about that.« Klaus smiled and then turned away and walked down the hallway again. Diego followed a moment later and closed the door behind him. It sounded like the door of a tomb falling shut behind him.

Every step down towards the kitchen felt heavy and almost unbearable to make. He just wanted to lock himself in his bedroom instead and act as if nothing was going on at all. It seemed easier. Instead, he placed the suitcase near the front door and then walked into the kitchen where Davy was sitting and chatting away the day, just as bubbly and loud as usually as if it was any other normal day. For a second, Diego just stood there in the doorway and watched the scene in front of him - how his siblings had all gathered around the table, how his mother was placing a plate with eggs and bacon down for him and how his son was the center of attention. He thought about what Allison had told him the other day but was quick to brush it off again. They were not the same. And for Davy, it would be better to end this quickly before he got too attached and too hurt by all of this. 

He swallowed the guilt he felt and walked to the table where he sat down next to his son and ruffled his hair. »Buenos días, chico!« He tried to sound as chipper as possible as Davy looked up at him with that huge grin of his. 

He would miss this. He would miss how his son’s eyes would light up when he would talk to him or praise him when he did something particularly well. He would miss his voice and how he would cuddle up to Diego when they would sit together somewhere or how much this kid really trusted him. This trust that came from the bottom of his heart - this trust that Diego never wanted to crush in any way. Yet, that was what was about to happen, Diego thought. He would give him away and sooner or later, his son would think that his father didn't want him and didn't like him. And he would grow up into a resentful teenager and into an angry man. Much like Diego himself. And Diego … he would become a weekend dad or something. He didn't want that. 

It was too late now, he thought as the doorbell rang not even an hour after they finished breakfast. Suddenly, as Davy and he were sitting in the living room on the carpet to finish the puzzle that they had started last night, he felt his heart sink. Almost he had forgotten about the impending end of his time with his son. 

Oh, wasn’t he just the biggest asshole in history? First, he decided to let his son go to live with his aunt and now, suddenly, the thought that it was actually happening scared him to death. After all, what if something would happen to his son and he wouldn't be there to help? 

»Davy, your aunt is here!« His mother’s voice sounded a lot more cheerful than it should as it came from the reception hall. It wasn't her fault. It was her programming. Right now, it felt like a slap to the face, though. He felt the eyes of his siblings upon him as Davy jumped up and ran out of the room to meet his aunt and Sandra. For once in this ordeal, he wished his siblings wouldn't be here with him. They hadn't wanted to leave him alone for this, though - and for that, he was still grateful, of course. They wanted to have his back in this. Only it felt harder with them watching. 

Slowly, Diego too got to his feet to leave the room and follow his son. 

Eudora’s sister, Veronica Hernandez, was the sole opposite of her sister. As she stood in the reception hall of the mansion, she looked nothing like Eudora and was clearly not necessarily the type to get her hands dirty. She was meticulously dressed, much like Allison, but she seemed to prefer nice dresses to her high heels instead of the wide pants that his sister usually favored. A bit she reminded Diego of his mother just by her style and how she carried herself or the gentle smile tugging on her lips as she hugged Davy and lifted him up just briefly. Her eyes were warm and her smile bright and full of kindness as she sat Davy down again and met Diego’s eyes instead.

»You must be Diego.« She addressed him with a smile and instead of just shaking his hand, she leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. »My sister told me so much about you that I feel like I know you already.« 

»Everyone knows Diego as soon as they meet him for the first time. Poor guy’s like an open book.« As always, it was Klaus who came to his rescue, probably curious about the intruder who would take Davy away. »Hi, I’m Klaus.« 

Veronica’s smile faltered ever so slightly. She knew who Klaus was, Diego assumed. Sandra must have told her all about Klaus - probably his other siblings as well. Speaking of which, Sandra was remarkably quiet after sparing Diego a friendly smile as a greeting. He wasn’t surprised, that the woman would tell Eudora’s sister everything she knew, really. After all, Veronica needed to know who the aunts and uncles of her nephew were, right? It was only natural that she wanted to know. 

»Why don't you come in and meet the rest?« Diego offered quietly.

»Oh, I’m afraid I don't have much time.« Veronica replied as she glanced at her golden wristwatch. »Oh … Then again, saying hello won’t harm anyone, right? We are one big happy family now after all. My two older kids freaked out when I told them that Davy’s father is a member of the Umbrella Academy.«

»I’m sure we can give them autographs if they want some.« Klaus snickered and took Davy by the hand to lead him back into the living room. 

»Your brother seems very attached to Davy.« Veronica smiled and it didn't escape Diego how Sandra watched Number Four and his son walk away before following Klaus and Davy into the living room herself.

»He loves him very much.« Diego shrugged, following Veronica together with Sandra who was still looking around the house like she did on her first visit, ready to take notes of everything she deemed unsafe for a child. His mother was trailing after them and he barely had an ear for the way she was chatting up Sandra. »Klaus is good with kids. Well, he is half a kid himself, I guess.« 

»It's probably difficult to deal with a small child all of a sudden - for all of you.« 

»Of course.« Diego shrugged and caught her eyes as she looked at him from the side. »It was a shock. Eudora never told me about Davy. But my family and I were happy to take him in and fell in love with the little gremlin right away.«

»A shame then that you’d rather have me take care of him.« Her smile was friendly as she said that but Diego couldn't help but feel the judgment in her tone of voice. It was slight, very subtle but he noticed it anyway and he was sure that she noticed that he had noticed. 

»I would like to keep him here.« He stated quietly but with enough reassurance to hopefully disarm her right away. »But it just isn’t safe enough here. Not in our line of business. I’m doing this for his sake, to keep him safe. Believe me, my siblings hate me for it already.« 

»Even that sister of yours? The one that is a known child-abuser?« He stopped dead in his tracks but Veronica brushed past him and into the living room. He felt frozen solid at that remark. What the fuck? For a few seconds, he just stood there while his mom and Sandra breezed past him, staring at how Veronica went to meet his siblings with wide and open smiles and friendly words before he managed to pull himself from his stupor and followed her inside. Davy was busy showing his aunt the puzzle that he and Diego had done and for a few minutes everything seemed okay and nice - as if she had not just attacked his sister. 

Maybe she had not actually meant what she had said as an attack or maybe it was just well-meant concern. After all, she was right. Allison was convicted of child abuse and that was why she was not allowed to see her daughter. It was also true that Klaus was a thief and a drug addict who had been to prison twice and been arrested more times than Diego bothered to count. She was just concerned for Davy. After all, she didn't know any of them, right? She, as his aunt, was doing him right in being concerned about her nephew. He would probably be just as aggressive as her if their places would be swapped. Hell, he would be just as aggressive if he would find out that Claire’s other family would be less than trustworthy - and they were not even blood-related.

The only people who seemed a bit skeptical of Veronica were Klaus and Allison. It probably came very natural in Klaus’ case since Veronica was the woman who was taking Davy away from him. He was allowed to be a bit suspicious and short with her. It was almost as if Klaus was Davy’s dad. Or … well, the way he behaved, more like his mom. Klaus preferred the term ‘wine-aunt’ though. It was really cute but right now Diego wished that his siblings would just make a good first impression on Veronica.

It didn't actually help all that much that Five made it very clear that he thought of her the same way he thought of everyone - meaning that he was certain to be better than her in every aspect of his being. The questions he was directing at her were cutting and sharp - almost as if he was conducting a job interview. Not for the first time, it dawned on Diego that this was exactly the type of conversation any potential boyfriend of Vanya, Allison or even Klaus would have needed to go through had Five never vanished. Veronica didn't seem particularly unnerved by it though. Neither did she appear to be bedazzled by Allison’s Hollywood smile and the compliments she directed at Veronica. Allison always tried to be as sweet as honey with new people but she couldn't recognize it if her compliments fell on deaf ears. 

Vanya was quieter in all of this - almost a bit shy perhaps. She asked Veronica about her own children and Patch’s sister seemed all too happy to talk about her kids aiming to sound like the perfect housewife and mom. She couldn't hold a candle to Grace, though. »Let me tell you, with four kids in the house, sometimes I wished I would be a robot too - like your mother. Things would be much easier and more efficient.«

His sisters forced a laugh but Klaus squeezed Diego’s shoulder as he already knew that Diego didn't like that comment. He hated it when people referred to his mother only as a robot. »Mom is much more than a robot.« It was Five who actually came to their mother's defense. »I mean … She started out like this, sure - but she evolved past that while we grew up.«

»She grew with us.« Klaus added with a smile. »I mean she had to, right? Seven kids and a huge mansion. A simple machine couldn't do that. Mom always knew when we were sick or troubled in any way - I believe she was in many ways more in tune with us and our emotions than some human mothers would be with their children.« It was a taunt directed at Veronica without a doubt but friendly enough to not be too obvious - at least on the surface.

»Every mother grows together with her children.« Veronica smiled before she glanced at her wristwatch again. »I’d love to continue chatting with all of you but I’m afraid I need to get to the airport now. Our flight is going in two hours and we can’t risk getting stuck in traffic.«

As she rose from her seat on the sofa Davy hopped off too. He seemed excited to start this new adventure - Diego, however, felt horrified. Suddenly, he felt like all the words that he wanted to say were stuck in his throat. Veronica reached out to take Davy’s hand but instead, the little boy took his time to hug his aunts and his uncles - with Klaus holding onto him extra tightly. Before Veronica could take Davy’s hand then, Diego took it. He was his son, after all. His son and he would be the one to bring him to Sandra’s car outside. That was the least he could do now. Maybe he would never see his son again, after all. 

It felt odd as he took Davy’s suitcase in the other hand and led his son out of the house. Sandra’s green car was parked right in front of the house. Suddenly, the way down the stairs and to the car seemed like miles and at the same time not long enough. He heard the unmistakable _ beep-beep _as Sandra unlocked her car from behind him and Diego briefly noticed how she and Veronica stayed back to give Diego time alone with his boy at last. He didn't hesitate to open up the car door and help Davy into his booster seat in the back. All the while he tried not to look at his son too much. However, as he was all strapped in and extra safe, Diego had no other choice. 

»So … that's it, Champ.« He mumbled quietly. »I know … we had a rocky ride and I wasn't exactly the best dad you could have gotten but … I just want you to know that I really enjoyed having you here and that I … that I will miss you.« He brushed his knuckles over Davy’s cheek as he pretty much crouched next to the car by now. Suddenly, Davy’s bottom lip started wobbling. He hadn't been prepared for this. »Hey, don't cry, Gremlin … I mean, I can always come visit you, right? And then you’ll tell me all about the adventures you’ve gone on and I tell you all about the adventures I had with my siblings as well, right? You’ll see, everything will be just fine. And … A-And at your auntie’s house you will have your cousins who will play with you … you will have fun.« 

Davy nodded shortly and a part of him wished that the little boy would have tried to hug him at least. Well, he shouldn't be surprised, he assumed. He hadn't been a great father, after all. He had messed everything up like he always messed everything up. 

»Okay, so-« He quickly cleared his throat as it threatened to tighten. »So … You’ll be good, yes? Don't cause too much trouble … and … and Uncle Klaus and I will- we’ll c-come t-to see you on Christmas, o-okay? And you’ll be nice to your auntie, yes?« Davy nodded again and Diego repeated the action as his hands lingered uselessly for a moment. Behind him, Sandra cleared her throat. »Okay … Okay.« Diego breathed before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Davy’s forehead. »See you soon, Gremlin.« 

He got up before he would crumble on the sidewalk like a little bitch. This was his decision. He had to remind himself again and again. This was his decision. As he stood, he grabbed the suitcase from where he had set it down and closed Davy’s door to walk around the car and open up the trunk. Sandra was getting into the driver’s seat but Veronica lingered as she walked over to him. Diego didn't even dare to look back at the house. He was afraid to see his siblings watching the scene. Already he felt so oddly small and … vulnerable right now. Last time he had felt anything similar to this was when Patch died.

He could still see her lying in her own blood on this dirty motel carpet.

»You did the right thing, Diego.« Veronica smiled as he put the suitcase in the trunk. She rubbed a reassuring hand over his biceps. »Eudora always said that you were irresponsible and brash but you did the right thing today, Diego. You did the responsible thing here.« 

»Thank you.« He muttered and closed the trunk again. It didn't escape him that Davy turned his head to look through the rear window, so he quickly averted his gaze to look at Veronica instead. »I … This is the best option … He’ll be safe. And … And we’ll come to visit soon.« 

»You know, I didn't always agree with my sister, Diego.« Veronica suddenly said as she leaned her right hip against the car. »But I agree with her on her stance on criminals. I’m sorry but I have to tell you that I do not wish any of you guys to come even near my house. Most certainly I don't want an ex-junkie in the vicinity of my children. Davy is part of my family now and so it is my duty to keep him safe from all potential harm. I don't trust any of you, to be honest. And I do think it would be best for Davy if you would disappear from his life forever, actually.« 

He was stunned into silence by her words. Suddenly, he was the little boy again who used to practice in front of his mirror because the words got stuck in his throat. He couldn't get them out now too. His mind was racing.

»I believe my sister really loved you at one point but she was also prideful. Those are the reasons she never told you and asked for child support. I want you to know, Diego, that I do not have the same inhibitions as my sister. I will not hesitate to go to court and make them squeeze every last cent you own out of your bank account. I won’t stop until there will be nothing left to give, Diego. And since you are heir to a billionaire I think I will be able to do this for quite some time.« She leaned in a little closer at this, her eyes unwavering as she looked up at Diego. »And really, isn't this the least you could do after getting my sister killed? I was never a fan of her choice of men or of her decision to keep this child. She could have had so much more if she had just dared to take it. I, on the other hand, won’t hesitate.« 

She gave him a brief hug - so brief that Diego had no time reciprocating it, actually, before she let go and walked around the car to get in on the passenger's side. Diego stood there, frozen in place, as Sandra started the car and drove off.

He stood there for what felt like minutes until the car vanished behind the next corner. Only then he slowly turned and walked back inside. Suddenly, the house felt very cold and silent. Klaus was standing in the open sliding door that was leading into the living room, waiting for him. For once, Diego threw all his initial inhibitions overboard and ignored that his siblings were watching as he walked over to Klaus und allowed the Sénace to pull him into his arms. He rested his forehead against Klaus’ collarbone and wrapped his arms around his back. He allowed Klaus to wrap around him for once, to console him even though Diego didn't quite know what he felt or should be feeling right now. Whatever it was that he should be feeling right now, Klaus was here and he had him in his arms. That alone was more than he could wish for.

No, that was not true and he knew it. The only thing that he needed more than this was having his son here with him and as far away from that witch as possible. 

»I love you.« Klaus mumbled softly into his ear and so quietly that Diego was sure he was the only one who could actually hear him say it. 

»I know.« He replied quietly before he pulled away and steadied himself again. There was nothing that could be done now. It was over. Davy was gone. He was free again to be with Klaus to his heart’s delight - even free to fuck up his own body and health during a mission. 

»I don't like her.« Ben, now hovering behind the sofa Luther was sitting on broke the silence between the siblings after a while. Klaus had wisely refrained from making him visible before as to not scare their guest. »And I don't like what she told you, Diego.« 

Oh, of fucking course Casper had been snooping around and listened to Diego’s conversation with Veronica! 

»What did she tell him?« Five inquired right away, still bristling with nervous energy. 

»It's not important. It's over.«

»Not important? She pretty much told you that she would squeeze every last penny out of you!« Ben shot back. »She’s not taking Davy in because she loves him! She’s taking him in because his father is rich!«

»Is that true?« Luther rose to his feet in this intimidating way that he had practiced ever since they were little. It was a move that was meant to scare his opponent into submission in no time at all but it only rarely worked on his siblings. This was his ‘protective older brother’ stance and Diego knew it. He was almost a bit touched.

»No-«

»Yes!« Ben replied. »That's what she said! She holds Diego responsible for Patch’s death too! And she doesn't want Diego or any of us to visit Davy - ever. She wants him to break off all contact! To his own son!« 

»That fucking bitch!« Klaus erupted. »Dee you can't let this slide! You can't let her get away with that! You need to go to the airport and take back Davy!«

»And what then, huh?« Diego finally withdrew completely from Klaus as he took a step back and brushed a hand through his hair. Still, as if being pulled together like magnets, his hand was soon on Klaus’ jaw again. »What then? We can't even be together if I have Davy with me. I will need to move out and we can't be together. And he would be in danger!«

»He is in danger no matter where he goes because _ life _is dangerous!« Vanya came to support Klaus in his endeavor. »And yes, you would need to move out but that doesn't have to mean you and Klaus can't be dating, right? It's not like anyone needs to know! And even if it gets out! You are not doing anything wrong!«

»And if it comes to it, I can still rumor this bitch Sandra or whoever dares to cross you into submission.« She was fierce as she got up from her chair as well. »I lost my daughter because of my powers, Diego. And I deserved what I got because I used my powers on a child. However, I’m not going to stand down and allow my brother to lose his son too when my powers could change that!« 

»I … It's not that easy.«

»We have your back.« Luther said firmly. »Always and no matter what.« 

»Guys-«

»Oh, come on that's not getting us anywhere!« Five bristled and jumped over to Diego and Klaus, grabbing both of them firmly by the hands. »We will not let this bitch get away with your son, Diego. He is our family. He is _ my _nephew. He belongs here to his family and if you can't stop being a whiny bitch, I’ll give you no choice.« 

There was no time to protest. Five didn't give him a chance as he blinked Diego, Klaus and himself out of existence to let them resurface in the middle of the busy airport. They startled quite a few people with their sudden appearance but they didn't have much time to concern themselves with it. 

»We need to find them before they go through security!« Klaus decided as he already took a look around. The airport was big and, of course, Five would be able to get them behind security with no trouble but it just wouldn't be very wise. »Where are they headed?«

»Texas!« Diego replied as he was already jumping into action despite his original hesitancy and his general confusion. This was suddenly a mission and the mission entailed getting his son back. He could ask questions later, he supposed. Five was already looking at the destination boards. 

»Terminal 2!« He then exclaimed before starting off running. They should have a headstart on Veronica, Sandra, and Davy. Traffic was tough to get through at this time of the day. They should probably have arrived at the airport before the women thanks to Five’s intervention. Running through the airport, they kept dodging other people. It was like walking through quicksand as apparently suddenly the entire city had decided to come to the airport just to stand in their way.

»There!« Klaus suddenly chimed up and pointed ahead. By some miracle, Veronica and Davy were already in line at the security check. Sandra was nowhere to be seen. »Five, quick!« 

»Excuse me?« Oh no … He knew that voice and just like the first go-around in the Superstar Bowling alley, it came at the wrong moment entirely. As Diego turned to his side, there she was, standing there in all her glory, dressed into the uniform of the airport security. »Oh! How nice to see you again! Oh, and you have your lovely son with you too! How are you? Where is that sweet little angel of yours?« 

»We don't have time-«

»Diego!« Klaus suddenly scolded and took him completely by surprise there. »Honey! Don't be so rude! It's a pleasure to meet you again.« His voice was sickly sweet as he turned his big green eyes on Kenny’s mom, all urgency suddenly gone from his face. Five, unlike Diego, seemed to realize what was going on and caught onto whatever Klaus was trying to do right away. He stopped in his tracks, furthering Diego’s confusion as he called out for them.

»Dads! Come on now!« 

What the hell? »I would love to catch up but I’m afraid we don't have time.« Klaus returned his attention to the woman in front of them and finally, even Diego got it. Oh, that wicked bastard. Both of them. Veronica had no idea what she was in for. 

»A plane to catch?« The woman smiled. 

»No … No…« He dropped his voice a few octaves, giving it a sad twinge and casting down his eyes just long enough to look sincere in his sadness. »You see that woman over there in line?« He pointed directly at Veronica and Kenny’s mom followed his finger. »She has our son.«

»What?« Oh, now she sounded _ scandalized_.

»Yes … You see ... She’s his biological aunt and after Davy’s mom died, she decided that she does not want two … two _ men _to take care of him. So she’s taking him home. We didn't even get a chance to do anything about this.«

»Oh no!« Kenny's mom frowned. »No, that is not right! Don't worry, dear, I’ll handle this.« Leave it to Klaus to find a way to get what he wanted. The former drug addict was still a master manipulator and liar if he wanted to be and Diego had never loved him more than right this second as Kenny’s mom walked over to where Veronica was about to pass through security.

»Excuse me!« She yelled. »Miss! I need you and that little angel to step out of line for a second!« 

Veronica seemed confused but did as she was told. Right then her eyes fell upon Klaus, Diego, and Five and so did Davy’s. Her gaze turned dark as she seemed to realize that Diego came to ruin her day. Until now, Diego had not even known what he would do or should feel when he would see Davy again. Maybe he had not thought that he would actually see his son again and that they would miss Veronica and him at the last minute. 

However, as Davy saw Diego standing there, his little boy let out a squeal and came barreling towards him as quickly as his short little legs allowed him to. Diego reacted on pure instinct as he caught the little guy and lifted him into his arms just as Davy reached him. There were tears streaming down his face and for once in his life, he didn't care. He had his son in his arms and he would not let him go ever again.

**-End of Chapter 9-**


	10. Chapter 10

He had always enjoyed the feeling of the razorblade gliding over his skin and cutting away at the thick hair that was lining his jaw. There was a certain satisfaction in it. A feeling of accomplishment that only came after a good shave. No matter how shitty the last day had been or the night, after a nice clean shave, Diego Hargreeves always felt better - almost as if he would be able to achieve anything he set his mind to. He had started shaving at the tender age of thirteen - as the first of five boys in one household. That was shortly after Five had vanished. And ever since then, probably courtesy of his fine Mexican genes, he was blessed with thick stubbles every morning forcing him to put much more effort into his hygiene and grooming than he would want to on a daily basis.

Klaus loved the feeling of his stubbles against his smooth skin every morning. He would hum in delight when Diego would nuzzle his jaw against Klaus’ cheek. Klaus himself could go days without shaving. He remembered him whining about his lack of facial hair (or other body hair for that matter) when they turned fourteen.

»Careful now, Gremlin.« Diego instructed as he pulled his skin taut and directed the blade along the underside of his jawbone. »You don't want to cut yourself.« 

Davy hummed in agreement and Diego held one eye fixed on his son beside him. The little guy was standing on a footstool, focussing with furrowed brows on the task at hand. He was going at it with as much seriousness as only a four-year-old child with a fake razor could manage. 

As the last bit of foam was gone from Diego’s face and his skin left nice and clean except for his beard, so was Davy’s. Of course, safe for the foam beard around his mouth. Diego gave it a small chuckle as Davy looked at him with a wide smile and huge sparkling eyes.

»Oh, wow! Now, don't you two just look very handsome this morning?« As Diego glanced in the mirror, he saw Klaus in the reflection, lounging behind him in the doorframe - a smirk playing softly on his face and dressed only in a pair of Diego’s sweatpants, his hair still ruffled from sleep. »You two should hurry up, though or we’ll be late for brunch with the others. Uncle Five will rip our heads off!« 

It seemed like some sort of wonderland these days. Five who insisted on family brunch on the weekends at Griddy’s after Diego and Davy moved out of the mansion, Allison who would come and help him with the intricacies of raising a child, Luther who would come over to babysit and play with Davy, Vanya who would spend hours helping Diego figure out his new life situation and how to be a proper adult. 

It was only thanks to Allison and a little help of her powers that Sandra was leaving them alone for the most part these days. His apartment was a studio barely two blocks away from the mansion. Close enough to spend as much time as possible with Klaus and the rest of his chaotic dysfunctional family but far enough away to appease the dragon. Sandra had yet to voice concern about his and Klaus’ relationship. Well, that too was only thanks to Allison, he would assume even though his sister had not said anything about it.

»Almost ready!« Diego announced. »And then you’ll have the bathroom all to yourself.«

»Me? Oh, I’m ready, Sunshine. I’m pretty enough already.« 

»That you are.« 

Walking down the street together, all three of them hand in hand, seemed so normal these days. One year had passed and the horrors of those first days with a child seemed long forgotten now just like the apocalypse that wasn't. It wasn't always easy to find the right balance between being a father and being a superhero but luckily he had a mom who was never tired of taking care of his son. 

»Are you excited to see Claire again?« Klaus turned to Davy as the diner was already coming into sight. 

»Yes, yes, yes!« Davy squealed in excitement.

Looking back on everything, it still seemed a miracle that everything went so well for them. It had been a hard fight. Sure, Allison had helped but still, Diego had needed to explain himself to Sandra and fight with Veronica over the custody of his own son. Even for their sister, everything seemed to have ended well now. Sure, the situation was still far from perfect but at least Patrick had actually sat down with Allison and now she got to see Claire at least once a month. It was not often enough and Diego couldn't imagine seeing Davy only once a month, but it was better than nothing. Needless to say, Claire and Davy had made fast friends. 

»You know what you wanna play with her when she’s here?« 

»Yes!« Davy grinned. »We’re gonna play hide and seek in the academy.«

»Good choice.« Diego hummed in agreement. »We played a lot of hide-and-seek there too.«

»I remember that you took six hours to find me once.« Klaus laughed.

»No, I knew where you were all along.« Diego hummed but leaned over to press a kiss to the corner of Klaus’ mouth. »I just wanted to let you stir a bit for stealing my favorite toy.« 

»Hey!« A voice suddenly commanded their attention. In front of them, the diner door had opened and Diego found his sister Allison standing in the open door waving at them. »Hurry up you two lovebirds! Luther already ordered and if you don't hurry, he’ll eat everything himself!« 

Klaus let go of Davy’s little hand at that and Diego, though reluctantly, followed his example. Davy was quick to rush off towards his aunt. Diego and Klaus, however, lingered a little. They watched how Davy ran towards his aunt and how Allison caught the little boy and lifted him up swiftly. He was safe. Odd how, a year ago, he had never expected to have children. Odd how now he couldn't fathom being without his son or how his only worry in life was for his son’s safety. 

»You are doing a great job, you know?« Klaus hummed as he now took Diego’s hand while they kept walking slowly towards the diner now that Davy had been kidnapped by his aunt. 

He had expected that it would be much harder to explain to his son why Klaus and he were together. However, he remembered vividly sitting him down shortly after he had turned four and talking to him about it. And Davy had looked at him with those big brown patient eyes like his mother sometimes used to look at him and listened. And only when he had been finished with his stuttering explanations, Davy had asked him simply ‘Do you love Uncle Klaus?’ and when he had said yes, Davy had nodded and simply stated that ‘then it's okay’.

Maybe for such a small child these things just were not as complicated as the adults around made it sound like. He loved Klaus and Klaus loved him and in Davy’s eyes that was enough of an explanation. Still, Diego didn't harbor any illusions about the fact that it would not be this easy forever. He would start asking questions at some point. Well, as he looked at Klaus now, at least he knew that he had someone who would help him through these questions.

»How could I not do a great job when I have you as my cheerleader?« 

**-End of Chapter 10-**


End file.
